Just Call Me Daddy
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Logan knew that his child would be born while he was on tour. However, he's shocked to find that the love of his life has found someone new to play Daddy. He's determined to keep his belated role in his daughter's life.
1. Love Me

_**Hello, everyone! As you can see, JMLHCPKSfan and I have a surprise for you:) The chapter below is the start of a collaboration that we're doing together! We're going to take turns writing chapters (I wrote this one!). We're both very excited and we hope that you enjoy this as much as we do! :)**_

_**PS: I deleted Play With Fire because I've been more interested in my other stories and I haven't been getting many reviews for it:/**_

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Big Time Rush! _**

"Logan Mitchell, don't you dare!" Chase warned as Logan skated toward her. She doesn't know why she let him drag her to the hockey rink today. She only went because this is the first day off the guys have gotten in quite some time, and she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend of a year and a half. That DOES NOT mean that she has any interest in falling on her ass.

"Get her, Logie!" Carlos yells. Chase backs away, screaming as Logan grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. The tiny blonde flails her arms and legs, slapping at his back in protest. God, she is gonna kill him when this is over. "Logan!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" Logan chuckles as he puts her down, kissing her cheek. She rolls her eyes, squealing as she starts to slip. Luckily, Logan catches her before she can hit the ground, pulling her back up. She has to hold onto his waist for support, which he gladly allows her to do. She has never been a fan of the ice, especially after she got hit in the face with a hockey puck a few months ago.

"I am gonna kill you when we get home." She warns, a chorus of "ooohh" in the background. She looks at Kendall, James, and Carlos, giving them an amused smile. They can be so immature sometimes.

"You guys are so weird." She giggles, smiling as Logan kisses her head. She met him after her aunt, a stylist, was hired for BTR's All Over The World tour. She went with her aunt to Rocque Records one day, she met the guys, and the rest is history. In six more months, she and Logan will be celebrating their two year anniversary!

"You guys, let's leave the happy couple alone." Lucy says, winking at Logan and Chase. Of course, the guys do as they're told, exiting the hockey rink. Now there are only two people, a young couple in love. Sometimes Chase finds herself wondering what the future will hold for them. She's only seventeen and Logan's eighteen, but it would be great if they got married in a few years.

"Why are you so scared?" He whispers in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Chase frowns, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Every time we come here, you act all freaked out."

Chase gives him a look, staring into his brown eyes. She doesn't understand why he looks so amused and she contemplates this until he begins rubbing her sides slowly and gently. She closes her eyes as he kisses her cheek, tilting her head back. God, what is this boy trying to do to her?

"Logan-" She breathes out his name, tugging on the hem of his jersey. Next thing she knows, he's taking her toward the locker room. Once they're inside, Logan practically rips her baby blue blazer off, attacking her lips with his own. She groans softly as he pushes her against the hard wall, lifting her tank top over her head.

"Really? We're gonna do this in a sweaty locker room?" She gasps, shutting up when Logan shushes her. Then she realizes that she really doesn't care about the location. She just cares about the fact that she and Logan are about to text their relationship to the next level. They've talked about it before, but they've sort of been putting it off.

Finally, she pulls his jersey off, leaving him in nothing but his jeans. Then their jeans come off and they're only in their underwear. She kisses him lovingly, letting him move from her lips to her cheek, then to her neck and shoulder. Nothing else seems to matter anymore, just that she's becoming one with the man she loves.

* * *

An hour later, they are fully clothed ones again, and Chase's doubt has set in. When they were making love, she couldn't think, but her mind has cleared back up now that it's over. As she looks in the mirror, while Logan hugs her shoulders from behind, she finds herself almost regretting letting it go that far.

"We shouldn't have done that." She whispers.

"But I thought you wanted to." Logan murmurs, pecking her ear. She smiles softly, leaning back against him. She has been raised to believe that premarital sex is wrong, so she pretty much just went against everything that she has every believed in. How is she gonna explain to her parents that she's no longer a virgin? They'll probably disown her.

"I did." She replies, turning to face him. She stands on tip toes so her nose touches his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just...I don't know. I mean, I've been taught that it's wrong. I've disobeyed my parents by giving myself to you. That's why we shouldn't have done it. I disobeyed my parents and I've disobeyed God."

"Baby," Logan says gently, holding her close. "You know you didn't have to do it, right?"

"I know." Chase says as he kisses her. "I just...I love you and I wanted to feel closer to you. But maybe we got a little _too _close." Ugh, Logan's giving her _that _look. You know, the one that he gives her when he's sad. She didn't mean to make him sad. She supposes that guilt is normal after a good girl like her does something that goes against everything she's ever been taught.

"Look, don't worry." She tells him, kissing his cheek. "I'll...I'll get over it. Let's just go back to the Palm Woods and watch a movie, okay?"

Taking her hand, Logan nods, leading her toward the locker room exit. As they walk toward the bleachers, their friends reenter the building, eyeing them closely. As Logan puts his hockey gear back in his gym bag, she rubs his shoulders, while the others get their own stuff together. As for the experience with Logan, she has mixed feelings. What they did was terribly, terribly wrong. She feels like such a whore. At the same time, however, she's happy because she and Logan took a major step in their long term relationship.

"You sure you're okay?" Logan whispers.

"Yeah." She lies. Okay, she doesn't, but the last thing she wants is to hurt Logan's feelings. Now she's gonna have to hear her parents bragging to fellow churchgoers about what a good girl she is, knowing that it's a lie. All she really knows is that no one can ever know what happened in that locker room. Never, ever, _ever._

* * *

**We would both appreciate some reviews;) So please click the nice button below! **


	2. Too Young

**JMLHCPKSfan wrote most of this herself, but I added some of my own ideas as well:) Also, this story will be written in third person from now on:) At least I think it will *shrug***

Chase was sitting cuddled up to Logan on his couch, James next to her, Lucy next to him, Kendall and Carlos on the floor. They were watching a scary movie, which Chase REALLY didn't like. Her stomach was churning- probably the mystery burrito she had for lunch at school...

"You're such a wimp." Logan giggled, tightening his arms around her. "This isn't even scary."

"I'm not scared. I just don't feel good." she said miserably.

"Why not?" he asked, neck twisted to look down at her.

"My stomach hurts a lot."

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. He didn't have his own car, but Kendall had one that they all used when needed.

"No, I'll be fine." she said after a moment's hesitation. They continued with the movie, but her stomach didn't get any better.

Finally she got up and stepped over Kendall, her intentions were to go to the kitchen to get some water and maybe some Tums.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched and her feet sped her to the toilet where she unloaded the contents of her stomach, sinking to her knees. There were familiar hands at the nape of her neck, holding her hair almost immediately.

She coughed some and spat into the toilet. Logan flushed it and let go of her hair as she sat down on the floor. He prepared a warm washcloth and knelt beside her, wiping her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked, dark eyes full of worry.

"I am now." she nodded, pushing hair from her face. "I actually feel a lot better."

"Did you catch something?"

"I don't think so... I feel fine now. It was just so sudden."

"Maybe she's pregnant." James joked from the living room. Logan shot him a look and kissed Chase's forehead, thinking nothing more of it.

Chase, however, wasn't so lucky. Her stomach was filled with ice at James's joke and her muscles froze. She whipped out her phone and looked at the date.

The fifteenth. She was a week late for her period.

"What's matter?" Logan asked.

"I need to get going. Gotta go by the gas station to pick up something for a project at school." she said, getting up.

"I'll drive you." he said.

"No." she said quickly. She didn't want Logan to know that she missed her period and certainly didn't want him to know that she may be pregnant.

The world suddenly started squeezing closer to her. Her breathing caught and she felt like she might cry.

"Woah- you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah."

"I'm driving you."

"I can walk. It's just down the road."

"You're sick. You're not walking anywhere." he said, taking her hand. On the way out the bathroom he grabbed her purse and the car keys.

Why are there so many damn pregnancy tests? Chase thought urgently, looking at them all on the shelf. She was trying to hurry in this isle- she knew that Logan couldn't see her from the car, but still. It took a lot of persuading to get him to stay in the car and not come in.

She decided on the most expensive test. She got three. Had to be sure, right? After that, she went and got a bag of cotton balls, some Twizzlers, and some other stuff to hide the tests.

"20.98." the man behind the counter said, bagging up the things. She quickly gave him the money and hurried out.

_What if I AM pregnant? My parents will hate me. Everyone at church will hate me. LOGAN will hate me. That would ruin his career!_

_Don't cry YET! You don't know for sure! Just calm down, go home, and get it over with!_

"Get everything you needed?" Logan asked, starting up the car. Chase stuffed the bag down by her feet.

"Yeah." she said. Logan was silent, thoughtful, until he finally looked over at her.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You're hiding something."

Chase hesitated before shaking her head.

"Nope." she lied. "Everything's okay."

Logan was silent. He knew there was SOMETHING. He knew it was something serious, or Chase would have told him. What if she was... pregnant?

No. Impossible.

Logan liked to THINK it was impossible. But he knew that he was extremely reckless that day in the locker room at the ice rink. It's a sure possibility...

Chase went up and locked herself in her bathroom, tearing open the pregnancy tests. She quickly read the directions and did what she needed to do before going into her room, tests on her dresser.

She went through her contacts to find "Aunt Mandy" and pressed "call".

"Hello?" came Mandy's familiar voice. The background was loud- it sounded like music.

"Aunt Mandy, I messed up bad." Chase said, on her bedroom floor, crying. Her aunt was the only person she knew she could share ANYTHING with. She was her father's sister and a total free spirit. She partied all the time, had been divorced several times, and never had kids.

"Wassa matter, baby?" Mandy asked.

"I- I had _sex_." Chase sobbed. She head Mandy laughing on the other line.

"So? Teenagers have sex all the time. What's the problem?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Chase confessed.

"Hang on- let me get somewhere quiet." after a while, the background was quiet except some people talking.

"Pregnant?" Mandy confirmed.

"I won't know for sure for another minute, but Aunt Mandy, I'm so scared."

"Just calm down, baby. It'll be okay."

"That's the thing! It won't be okay, Mandy! It won't! Mom and Dad'll hate me! Everyone at church'll hate me! What if Logan breaks up with me?"

"Now, I know Logan. He wouldn't do that to you and we both know that. And your Mommy and Daddy- they'll get over it. Probably."

Chase groaned and cried some more.

"Well what're you waiting for? Are you gonna have a baby?" Mandy finally asked.

"I'm scared to look."

"Do it."

Chase slowly got up and looked at the tests facing down on the dresser.

She reached over with a shaky hand and flipped the first one.

_Negative_

"Thank God. The first one's negative." Chase breathed.

"That don't mean a thing."

Chase reached over and flipped the next one.

_Positive_

"P-positive." Chase stammered.

"Last one's the tie-breaker."

Chase closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer. She wished Logan was here. He'd flip the last one if she didn't want to.

Finally she reached over with a shaky hand and flipped the last one.

_Positive_

Chase fell to her knees in a ball.

"What did it say?" Mandy asked.

"Aunt Mandy, what am I gonna do?" Chase sobbed. Mandy was silent for a while.

"Look, honey. If everything turns to shit... You can come live with me. Everything'll be okay. I promise." Mandy said reassuringly. Chase hung up the phone and cried some more. When she could stand, she hid the tests in her underwear drawer and curled up in her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Logan waited outside of Trinity High in Kendall's car, like usual. Except, normally Chase was out by now.

"Hey!" Chases's friend, Lindsey, said, leaning in the door. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here every day- I'm picking up Chase." Logan said, confused. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she wasn't here today." Lindsey said. "Guess she didn't tell you."

"She was a little sick last night- guess she stayed home." Logan shrugged. "I'll go check on her. Thanks."

With that, Logan started the car and backed out. He was getting worried. Chase assured him that she was okay- normally when she said that, she really WAS okay. This was something serious.

Soon he pulled into Chase's driveway and parked, sprinting out of the car. By now, he had worked himself up. He KNEW something was wrong.

He pounded on the door and Chase's dad answered it.

"Logan-"

"Where's Chase?" Logan asked, a little out of breath.

"Upstairs. She wasn't feeling well today."

Logan sprinted up the stairs and into her room, where Chase was a ball under the blankets in her bed.

"Chase?" Logan asked cautiously. Chase rolled over and her crystal blue eyes held such pain and suffering, he immediately knelt before her.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, stroking her hair. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I..." Chase hesitated. She didn't know what to say to him, she just knew that he would hate her. Once he knew that she was pregnant, he would dump her. When she got home, she briefly considered getting an abortion, then she thought about what the church, and her parents, said about abortion. It's murder. She can't be deemed a murderer.

"What?" Logan whispers, laying beside her.

"I'm..." She hesitated again. _Dammit! _"I'm...Logan, I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a moment, until Chase burst into tears. She got up and ran to the restroom, shutting the door. She heard Logan's footsteps behind her, but she couldn't let him see her like this. So she locked the door.

"Chase...please, just...just talk to me." Logan's voice cracked. He couldn't believe what she just told him. With tears in his eyes, he rested his face against the door, tears streaming down his face. He...he was gonna be a father? He and Chase were gonna have a child...he just couldn't believe it.

"You're gonna dump me, right?" She whispered. Logan's heart broke at those five words and he shook his head. How could Chase think that we would do that to her? He _loved _her. As terrifying as the situation was, he would never even think of leaving her.

"Look, we'll get through this." He whispered. Seconds later, the door unlocked and Chase reappeared. "We'll get through this."

Next thing he knew, his girlfriend's arms were around his waist, and she was crying into his chest. He found himself holding her close, more tears streaming down his face. He didn't know much about the future, but he did know that Chase would never be alone.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. Big Time Change

**This chapter was written by be! :)**

"Okay, Chase, truth or dare." Jo smiled.

"Um, truth."

"Are you...still a virgin?" Jo asks her. Logan tensed up at the question, closing his eyes. Out of all the questions that could be asked, she just had to ask that one. It had been five days since he and Chased learned that she was pregnant and still no one knows. There is one thing they knew for sure, though. They're keeping the baby. As hard as it might be, they weren't gonna give up their child.

"Come on, Chase." Camille urged. "You gotta answer."

"Um..." Chase hesitated. "No."

Simultaneous gasps filled the room. Innocent Chase Morgan wasn't a virgin? Of course that meant that Logan, the "big time brain," wasn't one either. He just knew that the guys would tease him about it and he would eventually be pushed to tell them the truth, that he and Chase were gonna be parents.

"Hey, it isn't a bad thing." Lucy told her. "I mean, lots of people do it."

Logan eyed his girlfriend. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Lots" of people may do it, but that doesn't make it right. Truthfully, he grew up in a religious household too, but his mom wasn't as strict as Chase's parents are. She knew that people made mistakes and she knew that sometimes you just needed to ask God for forgiveness. Of course, some mistakes have very permanent consequences. He wondered what she'd think when she learns that he got a girl pregnant.

"Sometimes it changes things...big time." Chase got off the floor, walking toward the door. Logan got up as well, following her. He reached for her hand, quietly asking if she was okay. He knew she wasn't, of course. He just hoped that she eventually would be. He had already told her that she wasn't alone. This was his mistake too.

"Okay, I wanna know why you two have been so secretive." Kendall asked them. The two parents-to-be froze up, their intertwined hands tightening. This was bad. They were stuck now. They have no choice but to tell the truth, that Chase is expecting.

"I'm pregnant, okay!" Chase snapped before storming out of the apartment. An awkward silence followed the announcement and Logan went after Chase, rushing to catch up to her.

"Hey!" He said, carefully turning her around. He could tell that Chase was upset, but he couldn't let her get _too _upset. Stress wouldn't be good for the baby. You know, _their _baby. Getting on his knees, he touched her still flat stomach, longing for the day that he could see their baby for the first time.

"When everyone finds out, I'm gonna be known as a whore! My reputation will be ruined!" She cried. Logan rested his face against her stomach, inhaling. If anyone so much as said one rude thing about her, they would be making a big mistake. He wouldn't be afraid to fight them if he had to.

"Let's just tell Mama Knight to take us over to your parents' house." He told her, standing back up. Chase wiped her eyes, looking at him. He ran his fingers through her hair, pecking her cheek. Then he kissed her on the lips, the gesture becoming more passionate with every second.

"Don't ever leave me." She begged.

"Chase," he murmured. "I'll _never _leave you."

* * *

"This must be a mistake." Mr. Morgan said, glancing at his wife.

"Honey, I'm sure you're just ill." Mrs. Morgan said with a nervous smile. Chase shook her head, looking down at her stomach. She wished that were the case, but it's not. She can feel everyone's eyes on her and it makes her feel even sicker than she already does. This is it. Her life is about to become even more screwed up than it already was.

"You did this." Mr. Morgan snarls at Logan. Fearing that her father might try to hurt him, she steps in front of Logan, protecting him from her dad's rage. Looking at a cross on the wall, she teared up. Was God angry with her? She supposed that her parents felt that she was now condemned to hell. That's how they felt about anyone who sins.

"In case you forgot, I took part in this too!" She reminded him.

"You're right." Mr. Morgan nodded. "Get out."

"W-what?" Chase stuttered.

"You heard me! I won't have a slut for a daughter!" Mr. Morgan yelled at her. She cried out as he roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the door. Her Aunt Mandy, Mama Knight, and Logan both protested as the man shoved her out into the hot Los Angeles weather, slamming the door.

She sunk to the concrete, sobbing. So that was it? Her own father thought she was a slut? How could he ever think that about her? Sure, it was wrong for her and Logan to do what they did, but she didn't know if "teen mom" meant "slut." She could "repent" as her mother always said and be a good mother to her child. She could still be a good person, right?

"Chase!" Aunt Mandy called, kneeling beside her. "You okay?"

"H-he k-k-kicked me out!" Chase cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She could her father screaming inside the house. She just knew that he was yelling at Logan for "knocking her up." God, she hated that phrase with a passion. She felt that saying a pregnant woman was "knocked up" was derogatory, mean, and quite frankly, rude.

"Hey, you can live with me." Aunt Mandy reminded her. "Remember what I said?"

"Yeah." Chase sniffled, looking up just as Logan walked outside with Mama Knight. She got up and let him pull her into a hug, resting her face against his chest. Now they had another bridge to cross. Logan's mom. Chase had met Mrs. Mitchell a couple of times and found the woman to be very nice, but she was also a Christian. Would she disown Logan the way Chase's parents basically disowned her?

"Let's just go home." Mama Knight said, reaching out to them. "Thank you so much for coming, Mandy."

"Um, no problem!" Aunt Mandy waved. "I'll pick her up later. You know, after I calm _him _down."

* * *

"She's pregnant? Oh, Logan..." Mrs. Mitchell sounded terribly disappointed, but nowhere near as angered as Chase's parents were. Logan hoped that she would most likely support him and his girlfriend, but it wouldn't be easy. No parent wants to hear that their baby is going to have a baby. They don't want their child to grow up so fast, but that's exactly what Logan and Chase are doing.

"Mom, I'm...I'm sorry." Logan murmured, wiping his eyes. He knew that Kendall, James, and Carlos were listening in on the conversation, but he didn't even care. They already knew what he had done, so it really didn't matter what they heard him tell anyone else.

"Hey, I...I know." Mrs. Mitchell said sadly. Logan thought about the girl sitting in the living room, scared for her. Her parents had pretty much abandoned her, really. She had no one but Logan, her aunt, and her friends. Oh, and Mama Knight, who has already agreed to help her prepare for the baby's arrival.

"Chase's parents kicked her out." He said, looking at a framed picture on his beside table. It was from their big tour last summer. The "Big Time Summer Tour" had stopped in Rio and they ended up going to the beach the day before the band's show. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful looked in the zebra striped bikini that her aunt had gotten her, blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Well, does she have anyone else that she can stay with?"

"Yeah, I think she's gonna live with her aunt." He replied, looking up as Carlos entered the room. The short Latino boy looked timid and scared, which he hated. He had always looked up to Logan, but a soon-to-be teenage father wasn't much of a role model. Who could Carlos admire now?

"Look, I want you to call me and give me updates, alright?" Mrs. Mitchell told him.

"Sure." He whispered, taking a deep breath. He stared at Carlos with tearful eyes, listening as his mom whispered a "goodbye, baby" and hung up. "You must think I'm pretty stupid, right?"

"What? Logan, I...I don't think you're stupid." Carlos said, sitting beside him. He scoffed, looking down at the mattress. He didn't know how Carlos could see anything good about him right now. Chase's whole life is going to change because of him and he hated that. What if she ended up resenting him?

"How can you not? I screwed up Chase's whole future." He answered, looking at the hand that was suddenly on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kendall looking down at him, with James standing close behind. He couldn't believe how much understanding in their eyes.

"You didn't screw up my future." Chase said, walking into the room. "In fact, this baby...it's gonna make my life better. It's gonna make _our _lives better."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	4. Exclusion

**JMLHCPKSfan wrote this chapter;) I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as we are! :D**

* * *

Chase walked through the hallway four months later, noting everyone's eyes on her. She kept her eyes down, books tight to her side, jaw set. She had lost her only friends here when everyone noticed the bulge in her stomach and started calling her names. Some friends. They didn't even care that she was all alone at school now.

Yes, everyone called her a slut. They all knew how religious she was and how innocent she came across to be. But when they realized that she was pregnant, they took their chance to make her life Hell. They sneered and whispered and laughed when they saw her. She ate lunch alone in the bathroom now, because people made fun of her portion sizes and she had no friends to sit with.

Later that week, she walked down the isle to her new pew in the church. Her parents didn't allow her to sit with them in the front, so she had to sit in the back now. Old people turned and shook their heads at her. Other teenagers laughed at her. But what was worse was the preacher. They used to be so close- she volunteered for everything, really. But now he looked over her hand when volunteering time came. Wouldn't make eye contact when she spoke to him.

Finally one day she and Logan had gone to him in confidence.

"Father, please tell me how I can cleanse myself- make God love me again." Chase pleaded. Father John looked at the two, cocked a brow, and shook his head.

"There is no saving you, child." he said in his deep, booming voice. "It was my job to warn you teenagers that premarital sex is wrong, but it is your job to listen to me. And this is what happens to sinners. They are cursed with a child who will ruin their lives forever. The spawn of Satan. And-"

"My child is NOT the spawn of Satan." Logan interrupted angrily.

"Logan!" Chase whispered.

"You will see, boy. You will see that it IS the spawn of Satan. Because it will make your lives Hell. You'll see. And God will never forgive you for your sins." Father John said, eyes firey.

Chase's heart sank and she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"You're wrong." Logan snarled, standing up. "C'mon, Chase. He's just feeding you lies."

Chase got up and followed him to the door.

"Don't come to me when your child is too much to handle and God will not listen to your cries for help!" Father John said after them as they left.

"What if he's right, Logan?" Chase cried in the car. "What if God really won't ever forgive us?"

"He will, baby. In time. When He sees that we're good parents and that we love our child, He'll forgive us. I promise." Logan murmured, stroking her hair.

* * *

A week later, the two were on the couch of apartment 2J, surrounded by their friends- like usual.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked Chase, arm around her. In just a few minutes, they would be leaving to get their ultrasound done to find out the sex of their baby. But now they were just waiting for Aunt Mandy to show up.

"No. I'm excited." Chase smiled up at him, making him chuckle and kiss her nose. "What about you?"

"I am, too." Logan said.

"I hope it's a boy!" Carlos said excitedly on the floor. "So I can play with him and stuff!"

"You could play with a girl, too." Lucy said, confused.

"But I couldn't call a GIRL 'Little Man' or 'Buddy'." Carlos argued.

"Well what about you guys? What do you hope it is?" Kendall asked Chase and Logan.

"I really don't care." Logan shrugged. "Either way is perfect."

"Yeah. But secretly I want it to be a girl. So I can put her in cute dresses and stuff." Chase grinned.

"C'mon, guys! We're gonna be late!" came a yell and Aunt Mandy was at the door. Logan helped Chase up and to the door, saying goodbye to the others, followed by Mama Knight.

"We were waiting on you!" Chase laughed as they hurried to the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah." Mandy smiled mischievously.

* * *

Chase laid on the examination table, shirt pulled over her stomach, as the doctor squeezed the jelly on it.

"It's cold." Chase laughed nervously. Logan laughed and squeezed her hand, knowing how nervous they both were to find out the sex of the baby.

The doctor ran the ultrasound instrument over her stomach and they all looked at the screen.

"That's your baby." the woman said softly, pointing to a recognizable baby form in the midst of black. Chase glanced up at Logan, eyes bright and Logan grinned and kissed her hand gently.

The doctor studied the image for longer before turning to the couple.

"Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

They both nodded eagerly and she pointed to the image.

"This is where the ** WOULD be." she said, pointing to the area then looking at them. "I dunno about you guys, but I don't see a **."

"So... It's a girl?" Mandy asked.

"It's a girl." the doctor nodded.

"It's a girl." Chase said excitedly up to Logan.

"It's a girl." Logan said back, dreamily, before bending down to kiss her cheek. "It's a girl."

* * *

That night at Aunt Mandy's house, the two laid in Chase's bed. Logan had already called his mom, who was a little excited by the sound of it. Chase called her parents, who ignored her call, but she left a message telling them that the baby was a girl.

"Logan, make sure you're gone by eleven." Aunt Mandy said in the doorway. "And make sure this door is open."

"I'm already pregnant, Aunt Mandy. What else could happen?" Chase smiled, but Logan assured her that the rules would be obeyed.

Chase and Logan laid in the bed, noses nearly touching. Logan ran his fingertips over Chase's stomach dreamily.

"What're we gonna name her?" he asked.

"Good question." she smiled, putting her over hand over his.

"Something exotic, but pretty."

"Of course." she said. "But not Apple."

"No." he grinned. "Let's see. Pretty names. Julia, Sierra-"

"Jade."

"What?"

"I love Jade."

Logan thought about this a second.

"Jade. It's beautiful." he smiled. "What about the middle name?"

"You pick."

Logan closed his eyes, thinking.

"What're you thinking about?"

"The 7 Wonders of the World." he said.

"We're gonna name our baby Jade Grand Canyon?" she giggled.

"No. We're gonna name her Jade Aurora." he said, opening his eyes. "After the Aurora borealis."

"Jade Aurora Mitchell." she said dreamily. "J.A.M."

Logan laughed at this, but then turned serious as he kissed her gently.

"I love you." he murmured. "I don't think I tell you that enough."

"I love you, too." she said and he kissed her again. He then got up and laid on his stomach between her legs.

"And I love you, Jade." he said to his girlfriend's stomach before kissing it ever so gently. "I can't wait to see you."

* * *

**Click that review button! :D**


	5. When I'm Missing You

**This chapter was written by...ME! :D**

* * *

"I can't believe you might not be here when-" Chase started, tearing up. Logan's heart broke at the way his girlfriend choked up. Just a couple months ago, Griffin made the decision to send Big Time Rush on a HUGE world tour, which will last for four long long months. By the time the tour ends, Jade would already be two months old.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said, his own voice cracking. He rested his forehead against hers, one hand on her bulging stomach. She was seven months now and she had gotten pretty big, but she looked beautiful in his opinion. He knew people at school and church were being hard on her, but he would always think that she was beautiful and amazing, no matter what other people said.

"When you have Jade," He whispered as Chase wiped the tears from his cheeks. "give her a kiss for me." He cupped his hands over her cheeks, looking into those blue eyes that he had come to love so much. He didn't know what he would do without Chase and precious little Jade. Their baby girl wasn't even born yet, but he was already in love with the child. He didn't care that they were "too young" to be parents. They would do a great job at raising their daughter.

"I'll email you some pictures." Chase told him, giving him a kiss. "Maybe we'll even do a video chat."

Logan smiled sadly, running his fingers through his hair. Then he heard Gustavo screaming at the guys to hurry up. The music producer had been surprisingly supportive when he learned about Chase's pregnancy, although he was a bit peeved that Logan had managed to get a girl "knocked up." He got over it after a couple of days, though. Although a bit reluctantly, he has even agreed to be called "Uncle Gustavo."

"I gotta go, okay?" He said, kissing her hand. Taking a deep breath, he kneeled down to kiss her stomach, devastated that he wouldn't get to be there when Jade arrived. He was her father, for God's sake! He was her daddy and he _should _be there when she entered the world! He still couldn't believe that Griffin would announce a tour to happen in Chase's final months of pregnancy. He was a father himself, so you'd think that he would be more understanding.

"Bye." He whispered, kissing Chase on the lips once more before following his bandmates onto the bus. He found himself looking out the window, his heart breaking even more upon seeing how said Chase looked. Luckily, Jo, Lucy, and Camille were now standing beside her, talking to her and attempting to comfort her just a little bit. They were pretty much the only friends she had left.

"Look, the tour will be over in four months, then you can spend all the time with Chase and Jade that you want." Kendall assured him. Logan heaved sigh as his pregnant girlfriend disappeared in the distance. He got what Kendall was saying, but he wanted to see his little girl enter the world for the first time. The birth of a child is a special moment and he would be missing it.

"Stupid Griffin." He grumbled, lowering himself into one of the two booths. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

"Look, I think I'm gonna go to the park for a while." Chase told the girls, shrugging off their hands. She needed some time alone, to think. She would be without her boyfriend for the next two months, and he wouldn't even get to be at the hospital when his daughter was born. For the first two months of Jade's life, Chase would have to raise her alone.

As she walked along the sidewalk toward the Palm Woods park, she felt Jade kick. Oh, she would never forget the first time she felt the baby kick for the first time. She and Logan were sitting in 2J one evening, watching Spongebob reruns, when she felt Jade kick. She remembered grabbing Logan's hand and placing it on her stomach, and seeing a smile appear on his face. It was adorable how excited he had gotten.

"I bet that Chase's spawn will be posing for Playboy before its twenty first birthday." She stopped in her tracks when she heard the familiar voice. She hid behind a tree, peeking around it to see Lindsey and some other girls from school...talking about her and Jade. School had been absolute hell since her pregnancy was discovered. She was the school whore now and everyone had turned against her.

"Such a slut." Another girl, Hannah, said as the girls walked to Lindsey's car. Chase leaned against the tree, more tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe that those girls called themselves "Christians." They were so judgmental and mean, everything that a Christian isn't suppose to be. They're hypocrites!

She shook her head as she walked through the park entrance, approaching the large pond. She laid down on her back, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. She put her hands on her stomach, trying to put all of her attention on her daughter. Okay, it wasn't smart for her and Logan to have sex, but it's not like they can go back in time and _not _do it. What's the point of being mad about it?

"I guess it's just you and mama for now." She said, rubbing her enlarged belly.

"How far along are you?"

"What?" She sat up and looked at the tall, handsome brunette. He looked about Logan's age, maybe a little older. Possibly nineteen? Whatever. She didn't care about any other guy except Logan. He was gone and she was gonna wait patiently for him to get back from the tour. So why is this guy talking to her?

"How far along are you?" He asked again, sitting beside her.

"Seven months." She said slowly. "Look, I don't know who you are, but-"

"Tyler Stetson." He interrupted. "I'm Jett Stetson's brother."

Chase eyed him carefully. She never knew that Jett had a brother. All she knew about him was that he was an egotistical asshole. Shortly before she found out she was pregnant, Jett had tried to hit on her and Logan almost killed him. It took lots of hugs and kisses for him to calm down. The whole incident was so amusing yet so frightening all at the same time.

"There's no way you're related to him." She disagreed, getting off the ground.

"I think this family photo will prove otherwise." Tyler informed her, handing her a photo. She sighed, looking at the photograph. Sure enough, Jett is posing with his parents and his _brother_. With an amused smile, she handed him the picture back. She watched as he wrote something on the back before handing it back to her.

_Call me sometime? _

His phone number was written below the message. She gave him a disbelieving look, motioning to her enlarged stomach. "As you can tell, I'm already taken."

"Does your boyfriend have a problem with you making new friends?"

Chase smirked, walking closer to them. He thought he was so clever and cute (which he was), but she was gonna show him otherwise. His brother's ego had clearly rubbed off on him, considering that he felt he could flirt with a girl that was pregnant with another guy's child. She was definitely gonna have to knock him off his high horse.

"No, but I think you have other ideas." She said, walking past him. She soon heard footsteps following close behind and a hand grabbing her shoulder. She groaned, turning around to face him. He was holding up twenty dollar bill, a mischievous smile on his face. Ugh, he was seriously trying to bribe her?

"Before you ask, no, this isn't a bribe." He told her. "I was planning on going to Subway and I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

Chase inhaled, looking Tyler in the eyes. She _was _pretty hungry and a meatball marinara sandwich was currently at the top of her cravings list, so maybe it wouldn't hurt. She gave him a look, shrugging.

"Fine." She said. "But don't try anything."

* * *

"Logan, why are you cuddling a teddy bear?" James asked weirdly. Logan was laying on his bunk, facing the wall, with the stuffed animal in his arms. While the guys were all excited about the tour, Logan was miserable because all he wanted was to be with his girlfriend and unborn daughter. All he wanted was to hold his daughter, but he couldn't get to do that until she was two months old. It sucks!

"I got it for Jade, but Chase wanted me to take it with me on tour." He answered, sending another text to his girlfriend.

_Logan: Whatcha doing? :P_

_Chase: I'm at Subway with Tyler._

_Logan: The little red headed kid?_

_Chase: No, Tyler Stetson, Jett's brother_

Logan read Chase's reply with a frown. He had never met a Tyler Stetson before. He wasn't even aware that Jett had any siblings. He trusted Chase, but he wondered why she was at Subway with this guy. He hoped that this Tyler guy wasn't trying to romance Chase while he was away. If so, they would be having a serious talk when he returned.

_Logan: Um, why?_

_Chase: Baby, I was at the park and he talked to me for a bit, he invited me to Subway, and since I'm starving, I accepted his offer. Don't be mad at me, hon:P_

_Logan: I'm not mad..._

_Chase: Okay:) I love you!_

_ Logan: Love you too:)_

He rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, groaning. Now that he knew about this Tyler person, he was gonna be even more miserable. For the next four months, Tyler could easily try to lure Chase into his arms, while Logan would be working his butt off while being completely nervous and paranoid.

"Do you need a hug?" Carlos asked cheerfully.

"Touch me and you won't have hands for much longer." He heard Carlos mumble "phooey" before walking off. He normally didn't mind hugs. In fact, he loved getting them, but he just wasn't in a huggable mood.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	6. Arrival

**I'll also be writing the next chapter, but my amazing cowriter will be writing the chapter after that:D**

* * *

"Well, is she okay?" Logan asked, listening to Chase's screams in the background.

"Yeah, she's fine!" Mandy said, a hint of pain in her voice. Chase must have been squeezing her hand pretty hard. The most shocking moment came when a doctor told her to push and she replied with "shut the **** up!" Logan honestly isn't sure whether to laugh or be worried. He wishes that he could be there, but he and the guys are doing a show in Phoenix tonight. Yesterday, Chase told him that they would do a video chat after Jade was born.

"Oh my god..." Chase's voice is strained. Logan hears the doctor saying that they're "almost there" and he feels himself becoming increasingly anxious. Little Jade would be there soon. He couldn't believe that he was gonna be a father at eighteen. It was the most nerve wracking but exciting day of his life.

"You're doing great." An unfamiliar male voice whispered while Chase whined. Logan frowned, sitting on his bunk. He just knew that Tyler was there. He didn't mind Chase having male friends, but he didn't know if he felt comfortable with her being so close to Tyler. The guy was Jett Stetson's brother and it was likely that he was just like Jett, wanting to woo girls that didn't belong to him.

Next thing they knew, a baby's cries filled the room. Logan smiled eagerly, listening to Mandy exclaim how beautiful the baby is. Then Logan's sadness set in. Chase, Mandy, and _Tyler _would get to see Jade and hold her, while Logan was stuck in Phoenix, performing for people that he didn't even know. Of course he loved his fans, but he loved Chase and Jade more than anything. He wanted to be with them so much, but he couldn't.

"Logan, she's beautiful." Mandy cooed. Logan's smile returned to his face and he said...

"Send me a picture."

"You got it." Mandy said, joy in her voice. Seconds later, his phone beeped. Saying a cheerful goodbye, Mandy hung up, leaving Logan with nothing but a photograph of his little girl. He eagerly opened his text messages, clicking on the one Mandy sent. Chase was smiling and holding a little pink bundle. God, why couldn't Logan be there? He was so frustrated that he couldn't hold his daughter right now.

"You guys, look." He said, waving to his bandmates. He stood up as they rushed over to him, looking over his shoulder. _Jade Aurora Mitchell. _His precious little girl. He couldn't believe that he was really looking at a picture of his daughter. He knew that he would be spending lots of time with her when they returned to Los Angeles. He probably wouldn't be able to put her down.

"She's perfect." Kendall whispered. Then the phone beeped again and Logan checked his messages, finding that Mandy had sent him a video. He eagerly opened it and pressed play. Chase looked pretty cute for someone that had just given birth. He had never seen her look so happy before.

"Jade, say hi to daddy." She said, touching Jade's little hand. All the baby did was whimper and yawn, while Chase kissed her forehead. Logan smiled softly as he watched his girlfriend interact with their little girl. She was doing great at her newfound position as Jade's mommy. Logan had never seen so much love in her eyes.

"Hey, lemme get a good look at her." Mandy said, bringing her camera phone closer to Jade's face. "Look at the camera, baby girl. Your daddy wants to see that pretty face."

"She looks like him, doesn't she?" Chase smiled. She was right. Logan could see many of his own features, such as his brown eyes, his nose, and his cheeks. She got her mom's blonde hair, though. Logan didn't know how he would be able to get through tonight's show, knowing that he had a daughter at home.

"Gustavo, Logan's a daddy!" Carlos squeals, hugging their boss.

"Let me see that." Gustavo grumbled, snatching the phone from Logan's hands. Surprisingly, he didn't give the reaction they'd expect from the normally emotionless man. When he saw the video of Jade, he let out an "awww" and replayed the video. Logan sighed and laid on his bunk, pulling his pillow over his face. Why did Griffin have to send them on tour? Why?!

"Look, you'll get to see her when we go to Los Angeles next week." James assured him. That's right! The tour was making a stop in Los Angeles before they flew over to Europe for a month. They would be arriving the day before the show and he would get to spend some time with his daughter. That made him feel a little better.

* * *

Chase opened her eyes slowly, looking to her right. Tyler was pacing the room with Jade in his arms. She loved that he was staying with her, even after everyone else had gone home. She wished that she could tell Logan about her budding relationship with Tyler, but she didn't want to hurt him. Camille reprimanded her the other day for leading Logan on like she had been doing.

"Can I have my daughter and my laptop?" She asked tiredly, yawning.

"Sure." Tyler said, placing Jade in her arms. Then he sat her laptop in front of her, turning it on. She smiled gratefully, sending Logan a text that she was ready for their video chat. She clicked into the chat window, looking down at her beautiful daughter. Seconds later, Logan appeared on the screen, a smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." He said.

"Hey." Chase replied, positioning Jade so Logan could see her face better. Amazement had filled his face and Chase could tell that he hated not being there, but he had work to do. Chase understood that. She knew that going on tour wasn't his idea. No, it was Griffin's decision to do this.

"So that's our little Jade." Logan said, touching the screen. Chase admired their newborn daughter, touching her cheek. This day is definitely had the top of her list of "favorite moments." She just wishes that her parents were here to meet their granddaughter. It's been nine months and they still don't want anything to do with her. It really hurts, you know? Luckily, she has Mandy, Lucy, Stephanie, Jo, and Camille to help her out.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" She said as Jade wrapped a tiny hand around her finger. Logan nodded, touching the screen. Chase couldn't believe that she was a mother. She was now responsible for the life of another human being. She was completely in love with her baby girl and she couldn't wait to start their life together.

"Hey, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria." Tyler whispered, pecking her cheek and Jade's. She saw a frown appear on Logan's face and she sighed, unsure of what to tell him. Yes, she and Tyler had been dating. Well, sort of. She hadn't told Logan either. He still thought that they were in a committed relationship. It was just that, well, he had been away for two months and she had really bonded with Tyler. He went with her to her doctor's appointments and gave her back rubs when she got sore...he just...he took care of her when Logan couldn't.

"I see you and Tyler have gotten pretty close." He said, his eyes on Jade. Chase sighed as she cradled the child in her arms, desperately trying to think of a proper response. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Logan. She just wanted them to celebrate the arrival of their daughter. That's all she wanted.

"We're...um, we're..." She stammered. What would she say? Was she suppose to tell Logan that she had fallen for another guy while he was away? That Tyler was gonna help her care for Jade for the next two months? She couldn't think of any explanation that wouldn't hurt him in some way.

"Look, the guys and I just finished tonight's show, I'm really tired, and I just need some rest." Logan whispered. "Give Jade a kiss for me."

The chat screen went blank, while Jade's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't that she didn't love Logan anymore, because she did, but she also had feelings for Tyler. So what would she do? What should she do? Was she suppose to choose Tyler over her daughter's biological father? Was she suppose to pick Logan and forget that Tyler ever happened?

She hated being so conflicted. She really, really, really hated it.

"I guess we'll see daddy next week." She murmured. "But mommy's got some big decisions to make, doesn't she?"

* * *

**A new chapter of Haunted will be posted later today! :D I'm gonna play a little Sims 3 first, but then I'll write that chapter for you guys:D**

**Review! :D**


	7. Abandoned

**This chapter was written by me, but JMLHCPKSfan will be writing the next chapter, which I'm pretty sure will be in a couple of days:)**

* * *

"She's doing a wonderful job." Mama Knight whispered to Mandy. Chase looked up from the dishes she was currently washing, looking over at her aunt and Kendall's mom. Since Logan was coming home today, she wanted to spend the night at the Palm Woods, so they could be here when Logan arrived. She wondered how he'd feel when she told him that she was staying in Tyler's apartment.

"Hey, beautiful." Tyler said, kissing her cheek. She smiled as he hugged her waist from behind, while scrubbing one of Mama Knight's fancy plates. Mama Knight had suggested that she should rest, since Jade was currently asleep, but she insisted on doing something besides lay around and "sleep." Sure, she was tired, but not enough to lay down.

"Could you check on Jade for me?" She asked, kissing her...new boyfriend. She was so worried about telling Logan that she had found someone else. She could imagine that he would be very hurt. She didn't want to hurt him, but Tyler was a really great guy. Logan was too, of course, but he hadn't been around for the final months of her pregnancy.

"Sure." He said, walking over to the carrier on the dining table. He whispered sweetly as he lifted little Jade into his arms, making Chase smile. Her smile disappeared as fast as it came, though. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that another man got to kiss and cuddle Jade before Logan did.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it!" Mandy said, hurrying to the door. Seconds later, the door was opened and the guys walked in. Chase smiled as she kept washing the dishes, trying to ignore the commotion. Then she felt someone kissing her cheek and an arm around her waist, and she looked into Logan's eyes.

"So where's our little girl?" He asked. "I wanna see her."

"I'll get her." Chase said, walking into the dining area. Tyler handed the baby over to her and she returned to the kitchen, giving Logan a soft smile. He was obviously in awe at the sight of their daughter, which wasn't really surprising. Jade was a cute little girl. Today, she was dressed in a little yellow sundress with a white sunflower headband. Chase wanted her to be dressed extra cute for her daddy's homecoming.

"Can I-"

"Sure." She answered, placing Jade in his arms. Chase flinched as Tyler put his arms around her, wishing that he wouldn't be the affectionate boyfriend around Logan. She really didn't wanna explain why she was suddenly dating another guy. She was hoping that BTR's temporary homecoming could be a happy occasion. He and the guys would perform their Los Angeles concert tomorrow night, then they would fly to Europe for the next month. After that, they would go to South America for another month before coming home.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan frowned, touching Jade's hand.

"Um..." Chase hesitated. "Well...Tyler and I are...we're together."

She couldn't stand seeing the hurt that filled Logan's eyes. He was holding his daughter for the first time and that should have been a happy time, but Chase just crushed that happiness. She felt bad, but there was nothing she could do. She could always break up with Tyler and get back with Logan, but then she would be hurting Tyler.

"This is a joke, right?" Logan snorted. "Chase, I've been gone for two months and you found someone else?"

"Logan, please-"

"You know what? I only have today and most of tomorrow to spend time with _our _daughter, so I'd like to take her down to the lobby for a little bit." Logan said, walking past her. Chase murmured an "okay," turning to watch as Logan placed Jade in her carrier. With a shaky hand, she picked up the diaper bag, handing it to him.

"But we didn't even get to-" Carlos started, but Logan was out before he could finish the sentence. Meanwhile, Chase was trying to cure her humiliation with a hug from Tyler, but it wasn't doing much good. Logan almost looked like he wanted to cry. Chase never thought she'd end up hurting him like this.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk." She said,walking past her _ex_-boyfriend's bandmates. Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on before opening the door, stepping into the hallway. It was official. Chase Morgan was a huge idiot.

* * *

"Mama Knight was right." Logan said, kissing Jade's forehead. "You do look like me."

Jade looked up at him with an innocence that he had never seen before. With tears in his eyes, he gave her another kiss. He couldn't believe that he had gotten here, only to find out that Chase had found someone else. And out of all people, she was dating Jett Stetson's brother? Why on earth would she date anyone related to Jett Stetson?! Most importantly, why had she picked someone else over Logan?

"Do you think Mama still loves me?" He asked sadly, just as Jade let out a tiny yawn. He smiled through his tears as she wrapped a hand around his finger, cheering him up just a little bit. He was still incredibly heartbroken, though. He thought that he, Chase, and Jade were gonna be a family. He thought that he and Chase would get married after she graduated, but she obviously had other plans.

"I guess Tyler thinks that he's gonna be your daddy, huh?" He whispered, stroking her cheek. He scoffed and shook his head, looking up as Chase entered the lobby. Clenching his jaw, he watched as she turned around, walking down the hallway, probably to the Palm Woods cafeteria. Ugh, he was so angry. So, so, so angry.

"He won't be." He told Jade, kissing her hand. "I'm your daddy, baby. I'm gonna take care of you, okay? I'll never stop."

* * *

"Hey, at least she gets to be backstage with you." Kendall touched Logan's shoulder. Logan just stayed silently, glancing over at his daughter. Chase went to the restroom and left Jade with him for a few minutes, which was great. Sadly, he wouldn't get to spend much time with her because he and the guys are about to perform, with only a short ten minute break. He'll mostly spend that time getting ready for the second half of the show.

"Yeah, but while I'm onstage with you guys, my daughter is gonna be backstage with the woman that ditched me for another guy." He answered bitterly, turning around to face his best friend. He sighed as Kendall pulled him into a hug, eyes filling with tears. He didn't understand why Chase had left him. Was it something he did?

He pulled away just as Jade began crying, approaching the baby girl. "Hey, what's the matter?"

He kissed her cheek, grabbing a bottle of milk from the coffee table. Sitting down on the couch, he held the bottle to her lips, watching with relief as her crying stopped. She kind of reminded him of Carlos, in the sense that food was usually the secret to calming her down. With Carlos, all you had to do was hand him a corn dog and he would be satisfied.

"I think Gustavo wants us to get miked up." James said, peeking into the dressing room. He smiled when he saw Logan and Jade, kneeling in front of them. "I see the princess is getting her dinner."

"She has eating habits like Carlos." Logan chuckled, sitting the bottle down and burping the baby girl. He jumped when Gustavo screamed at them to hurry up, placing a kiss on her nose. Carefully, he put her back in her career, just as Chase returned from the restroom. Ugh, like he was really interested in dealing with her.

"I fed her." He muttered, following his bandmates out of the room. He hated being mad at Chase, but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive her for abandoning him for someone else. Would he ever be able to forgive her? He just didn't know.

* * *

**I just want to give a shout out to my cowriter, JMLHCPKSfan:) I am having so much fun writing with you! :D**

**Review! :D**


	8. Trouble In Paradise

**JMLHCPKSfan wrote this chapter:) We hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chase chewed on her lip nervously as he fed Jade her bottle.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, nudging her. They were at apartment 2J with the welcoming committee- Mama Knight, Aunt Mandy, Jo, Camille, Lucy, and a few other Palm Woods buddies. "Is it... Logan?"

"Yeah." she said. "I'm sorry I keep worrying about him."

Tyler nodded silently and looked away.

She sighed. Logan had been on her mind a lot lately. She even found herself calling him and hanging up before he answered, realizing that she was calling simply to hear his voice. But REALLY why she thought so hard about him was because Tyler had been acting like Jade was his own lately. Like HE was the Daddy in this family.

She didn't want Tyler to think this. She didn't want Jade to grow up looking at him this way. She wanted LOGAN to be the daddy- never anything different. She wanted Jade to grow up a normal child... With a normal family... So what WAS a normal family?

A mommy and a daddy who loved each other. A baby who they both loved. A house that they all lived under TOGETHER.

So... Where was Tyler in this equation? Non-existent...

* * *

Logan lugged his bags into the elevator, egging the guys to hurry up. He wanted to see his baby!

They finally rode up to their floor and Logan practically burst into the door. Everyone who was important was there, but he only saw one person. One tiny person. Jade.

He dropped his bags and went for her, only to find hairy, strong arms around her. Logan looked up to see Tyler smiling down at Jade. This guy- smiling down at this baby like she came from HIS seed. Like she spawned from the love between HIM and Chase. This freaking guy- smiling down at LOGAN'S baby like she was his own.

Suddenly an overwhelming anger came over him. ALL of Logan's problems revolved around this TYLER guy. Tyler stole his girl. Tyler was fathering his child. TYLER was the wall between eternal happiness as a family and Logan being severed from the love of his life and his daughter.

"Excuse me." Logan growled, fists clenched. Tyler looked up at him innocently.

"Oh, hey man." he smiled.

"I'd like to have my daughter, thanks." Logan said dangerously.

"Oh- sure." Tyler said, standing up and handing Jade over to Logan. Immediately all of Logan's troubles melted away and his heart soared.

"Hey, baby girl." he grinned. Jade's dark eyes looked up at him... It killed Logan to know that she didn't remember who he was. "It's Daddy- I'm finally here to stay."

"Oh- be sure to find me or Chase when she falls asleep, cause-" Tyler began, looking down at Jade. The overwhelming anger returned in Logan and his eyes snapped up to the guy.

"Why would I?" he snapped. "I can take care of it. She's MY child."

Tyler looked taken aback and Chase stood up quickly.

"Logan! He didn't mean anything by it." she scowled.

Logan shoved Jade into her arms, stepping toward Tyler. The room went silent.

"He thinks he can just be 'Daddy'? No. That's ME. I'M Daddy. You're Mommy. And HE-He's just- just Tyler. No special name required." Logan snarled. "He'll NEVER be called anything otherwise."

"Yeah? Who's been taking care of her for the past two months while you were away being screamed at by teenage girls and making millions of dollars? ME." Tyler challenged. He was MUCH bigger and buffer than Logan- he was James's size or bigger. But Logan was absolutely raging by now- he was convinced he could take this jerk down in a heartbeat. "I think I'm Daddy more than anyone here. You think you can just waltz in here after just holding her a single day of her life and just be Daddy?"

Logan set his jaw, pulse racing, face turning red. He faintly heard Chase scowl at Tyler, Carlos say something to Logan, felt Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder, and see James step into the circle defensively.

"Step back, Chase. You too, James." Logan said quietly, eyes never leaving Tyler's. James stepped back, everyone else but Chase going with him.

"Logan, don't." she said shakily.

"I don't wanna hurt Jade. Just take her away." Logan said.

"Don't wanna hurt her? You already have. You missed the first part of her life. The most CRUCIAL-" Tyler began, but suddenly it became too much for Logan.

A surge pulsed through Logan and before he knew it, his fist was pulled back. He watched Chase turn and shove Jade into Kendall's arms and lunge for them as Logan's fist connected with the jerkface Tyler's cheekbone. Tyler stumbled back, but recooperated fast.

"LOGAN!" Chase screamed. "TYLER!"

Tyler was going to shove Logan, but Logan's senses and reflexes were extremely sharp now. He pulled back his fist with lightening speed and socked Tyler in the side of the head, making the bigger guy stumble again. He felt James and Carlos pull his arms behind him, pulling him back, but easily broke away from their iron grips with a surge of adrenaline. Just as we was gonna go for another punch, he found himself looking down into crystal blue eyes, filled with anger and assertiveness.

Chase was standing in front of Tyler, arms crossed over her chest, jaw set.

"What, Logan? Gonna hit me?" she challenged, holding Tyler back. She knew that neither one of them would do anything stupid with her in the middle.

"Move, Chase." he growled, giving Tyler the death stare.

"Go, Logan." she said with equal intensity. "Leave."

"I live here."

"GO."

Logan felt James jerk him away, but never broke his death stare with Tyler. Chase followed Logan out.

"Thanks, James. I've got it now." she said sweetly once in Logan and Kendall's room. James cocked a brow, unsure. "Just make sure Jade's okay and Tyler doesn't do anything dumb."

James shrugged and left, closing the door. As soon as it closed, Chase's head snapped to look at Logan, eyes firey. She couldn't believe that just ten minutes ago she was thinking about going back to him. THAT was all shattered now.

"What the hell?" she hissed.

"What the hell me? What the hell YOU?" Logan yelled. "You let that son of a bitch think he could take my place?!"

"Logan, you have to understand! He HAS been her father for her whole life, technically. He's the only father she knows!" she yelled back.

"How could you-"

"Don't turn this around to be MY fault." Chase said dangerously, stepping closer to him. "It's ALL on you. YOU left me to go on tour-" she shoved him hard then, hands on his chest. Logan set his jaw, taking it. He couldn't put his hands on Chase.

"It's WASN'T a choice and you know it." he said through clenched teeth.

"Well I thought you'd have your priorities straight." she fumed, shoving him again. Logan by now was so angry, he couldn't take being shoved by her anymore. He took a death grip on her wrists, but it didn't sway her. "Hm- maybe I'd like to witness the birth of my first born and spend the first few months of her LIFE with her instead of going on a tour around the world and not come home till it's too late!" she spat in his face.

"I thought that MAYBE after two years you'd have loved me enough- ME- the father of your child- to not whore around while I was gone." Logan said angrily. "It was only a few months, Chase. I thought we had a stronger bond than this."

"Whorin' around? WHORING AROUND?" Chase raged, trying with all her might to break free from Logan's grip. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GOOD! THEN MAYBE THAT DOUCHEBAG OUT THERE COULD BE MY CHILD'S FATHER JUST LIKE HE THINKS HE IS!" Logan screamed.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME, LOGAN MITCHELL. YOU KNOW!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. Her tone quieted then- almost a murmur. "You KNOW that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, well it did." Logan spat, throwing her hands away from him and storming out.

"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME OR MY BOYFRIEND OR MY DAUGHTER!" Chase yelled after him, everyone staring.

Logan froze, then turned to stare at her.

Chase was crying now. Even then, Logan hated to see her cry.

She shook her head, letting out a sob, and walked out, picked up Jade in her carrier, and left- Tyler trailing behind. Jade began crying- screaming really- as they left.

Logan was left standing in the middle of his friends, angry and hurt tears running down his face.

She couldn't mean that. Couldn't mean that he wasn't allowed around Jade. He didn't care about not being around Chase or Tyler, but JADE?

"C'mon, man. Let's go lay down." Kendall murmured, arm around his friend, guiding him to the room where the huge fight just happened. Logan didn't care about the pain in his hand from punching Tyler- didn't care that everyone saw him beat up this huge guy. What he cared about was the fight between him and Chase.

They used to bicker a few times, but they had never screamed at each other like THIS. Never gotten into physical violence like THIS.

And all of it ended in him being forbidden to be around his daughter.

What WAS "forbidden"? Woah- Chase would yell at him if he came to see his daughter. Man, what consequences. (Sarcasm)

No, he didn't care what "forbidden" was. He was going to spend time with his daughter- he didn't care WHAT they said.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	9. The Girl Is Mine

**This chapter was written by me, iHeartLogiebear:) **

* * *

"Slut."

Chase clenched her jaw as Lindsey murmured the rude name, resisting the urge to hit her former friend. Ever since she got pregnant, she had become known as "the school slut," a reputation she didn't want. God, she couldn't wait until graduation, then she leave California and go somewhere else far away from here. Tyler wanted her to move in with him after graduation, but she didn't really see herself having a real future with him.

"She seems like a total bitch." A tiny voice said. Chase looked to her right and saw a short brunette girl looking at her, and she smiled back. She nodded in agreement as she began closing her locker. That is, until the girl spoke up again.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at a cute picture of Jade.

"My daughter." She answered. "Jade. She's a little over two months old."

"She's really cute." The girl smiled. Chase nodded in agreement, looking at the picture. It was nice to hear someone say something nice about her daughter, instead of making comments about what a slut she was. She understood that being a mom at seventeen wasn't the ideal situation, but it happened and she loved being a mom.

"Yeah, she is." She agreed, glancing over at Lindsey. She didn't understand why her pregnancy had destroyed their friendship. She couldn't even believe that Lindsey called herself a Christian, going to church and acting like this sweet, innocent angel. In reality, she was rather slutty herself. Her parents wouldn't be happy if they saw her Facebook.

"And who's that cutie?" The girl asked, referring to the cute picture of her and Tyler. Chase gave her a half hearted smile, not wanting to say that she wasn't sure about him. Tyler was a very sweet guy, but he wasn't Logan. He wasn't Jade's daddy either. Logan was her daddy and nothing would change that. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen his daughter in two weeks because Chase was too stubborn to admit that she was wrong.

"That's Tyler." She said. "My...boyfriend."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it." She answered politely, shutting her locker. She began walking down the hallway, confused as the new girl began following her. Okay, this chick was starting to get a little creepy. She was sweet, but just too friendly and supportive. Chase wasn't really use to that.

"I'm Melanie, by the way."

"Chase." She replied with a small smile.

"Well, Chase, I guess I better be getting to class." Melanie said. "I guess I'll talk to you later!"

"Sure." Chase responded, waving before walking into her English class.

* * *

"Logan, didn't Chase tell you to stay away from Jade?" James questioned.

"She can't keep me from my daughter." Logan responded, looking at Jade. She was having fun with the baby activity center that her mama got her. It had lots of dangling toys and a play mat. "Mandy told me I could take her for the day."

He smiled as Jade let out a tiny squeak, a smile on her face. She recently started smiling and she had even made some attempts at giggling. Because of his argument with Chase, he didn't get to see her first smile, but he was seeing it now. Jade had a beautiful smile. Some even said that it looked like her daddy's.

Knock! Knock!

"Aww, what the hell are you doing here?!" James stood at the door.

"James!" Carlos scolded. When Logan saw Tyler, he found himself picking Jade up and holding her protectively against his chest. He pecked her cheek, narrowing his eyes at Chase's new "boyfriend." Yeah, some boyfriend! In his opinion, Tyler treated Chase more like a hot trophy that a girlfriend. He treated her as if she were a possession. Why couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see that Logan was the one that truly loved her?

"You're suppose to stay away from her." Tyler warned.

"She's my daughter." Logan said firmly, his face softening when he looked into Jade's innocent brown eyes. She touched his cheek and he almost smiled, but he couldn't bring himself to feel happy when his ex-girlfriend's new guy was in the room. Every time Tyler came around, Logan wanted to punch him.

"Come on, Jadey Bear." Carlos said, taking the baby girl from him. "I think Daddy needs to go down to the pool for a little bit."

Logan feels himself being pulled past Tyler and out the door, against his will. James led him down to the pool, where he found Camille chatting eagerly with Jo. Kendall was sitting beside his girlfriend, laughing when she laughed. Logan had dated Camille for a short time, then they broke up and he had met Chase just a few weeks later.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later." Camille said before approaching Logan. "Hey! How's Jade?"

"She's good." Logan replied. "She's in 2J with Carlos."

"Think I could see her? She's just so adorable and I would-"

"Let's go." Logan chuckled, taking her hand and leading her back into the building. They headed into the elevator, talking quietly until they arrived at the second floor.

* * *

"Okay, why did you let him take Jade?" Chase ranted as she and Mandy walked into the Palm Woods.

"Chase, he's her father." Mandy reminded her. "You can't keep him from her."

Chase huffed as she stormed toward the elevator, with Mandy following close behind. She pressed the button to the second floor, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. She didn't know what to do about the Logan/Tyler situation. Her opinion of Logan changed when he hit Tyler two weeks ago. It sucked, but it was the truth.

"You know, your mom called today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she asked about the baby. I told her what an amazing mother you were." Mandy smiled. Chase rolled her eyes, having a hard time forgiving her parents for kicking her out. Not to mention that she had been ostracized at church! After a while, she stopped going to church because of the way people treated her. Oh, she would never forget how the preacher called her unborn child "the spawn of Satan." Jade was a beautiful, perfect, innocent people, and Chase adored her.

"Did she say anything else?" Chase murmured as they exited the elevator.

"She said that she and your dad have been talking lately, about forgiveness and whatnot." Mandy explained as they approached 2J. "She said that they would like to meet Jade, if that's alright with you."

Chase shrugged as she twisted the doorknob, pushing it open. She wasn't ready to discuss the situation with her estranged parents. Anyway, back to her daughter. She was surprised to see Camille cradling Jade in her arms, while Logan and Tyler sat on each side of her, glaring at each other. Chase sighed, crossing her arms. Were they seriously gonna keep this up?

"Look, Mommy's home!" Camille cooed, standing up and walking over to Chase.

"There's my baby girl." Chase said sweetly, taking Jade into her arms. She kissed her daughter's cheek, looking over at Logan and Tyler. She couldn't help noticing how cute Logan looked. She had always liked when he wore a simple hoodie and jeans, along with the backwards cap. She enjoyed when he went casual, instead of trying so hard to dress up.

"I guess I'll just go." He murmured, walking past her. She sighed to herself, listening to Jade's adorable noises. She probably didn't wanna see her daddy go. Honestly, Chase wanted him to stay too. She was beginning to realize that their fight was stupid and that it was immature of her to tell him to stay away from _their _daughter.

"Hey, why don't we go home?" Mandy suggested. "I'm sure Jade is overdue for a nap."

Chase nodded, reluctantly following her aunt out the door. She stopped when she heard Logan's voice, whispering to someone on his phone. For a few minutes, she stood there and listened to his tearful voice, her heart shattering for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Everything is falling apart...mom, you know that she...mom! No, mom, she doesn't want me anywhere near Jade...I've been spending time with her anyway, but still...i mean, God, she's _my _little girl too..." Logan cried into the phone. Chase teared up a little herself, peeking around the corner. Tears were falling down Logan's face and all Chase wanted to do was wipe them away.

"Come on." Mandy said, gently grabbing her arm. "You and Jade both need some rest."

* * *

**Logan really needs a hug:( If he weren't a fictional character, I would do it myself! :P**

**Review! :)**


	10. Sorry

**This chapter was written by my cowriter:) **

"What's so bad about your parents coming over?" Tyler asked, confused, as Chase nervously pased around the room. They were at Mandy's, awaiting her parent's arrival.

"They hate me, Tyler. I haven't really talked to them since I first got pregnant. They kicked me out." Chase said frantically. "I've told you this story like seven hundred times."

"They should accept you no matter what. They're your parents."

"You'd think so, right?" Chase sighed as there was a knock at the door, Mandy going to answer it. She found herself wishing Logan was there. He'd know how to calm her down. He always did when it came to stressing about her parents.

"It'll be okay." Tyler said, putting an arm over her shoulders, which she shrugged away quickly.

"Chase." her mom nodded politely, her dad not saying anything. "Where is she?"

"C'mon." Chase said quietly, leading her parents to the nursery. She bent down to the crib and picked up the baby, waking her up from her nap.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jade Aurora Mitchell." Chase said, facing the baby to her grandparents.

"JAM." her dad chuckled, smiling down at the baby.

"It was Logan's idea." Chase grinned, then caught herself.

"Where IS Logan?" her mom asked, looking around.

"I'll tell you about it later..." Chase said quietly. "Do you wanna hold her?"

She passed Jade carefully to her mom and her dad looked over his wife's shoulder, admiring the child.

"She looks just like Logan." her mom noted. Chase felt Tyler close behind her, trying to hug her from behind. Man, what was UP with this guy and constantly TOUCHING her? She shrugged him away once again.

Her parents seemed to love Jade, but it wasn't long until the baby was asleep again. They put her back in the crib and moved to the living room.

"So how have things been going?" Mr. Morgan asked, he and his wife sitting across from Chase and Tyler.

"They're going really well. Jade's an angel and I've got so much help with taking care of her." Chase smiled.

"Where's Logan?" Mrs. Morgan asked once again.

Chase was silent, eyes dropping.

"We're not together anymore." she said quietly.

"What?" Mr. Morgan asked, jaw clenched. "What did he do to you?"

"It's not his fault. I hurt HIM. I cheated on him while he was on tour. Tyler here is my new boyfriend." Chase said, not making eye contact. "He helps with Jade and everything. But Logan- he absolutely adores Jade. He's so good with her- and she loves him to bits, too. And-"

She caught herself rambling on about Logan and stopped herself.

"We told you, Chase. It was a horrible idea to have a child so young." Mr. Morgan said.

Chase's heart sunk. She didn't want her parents to be mad at her anymore, but if she fought back, they would be. This was her only chance to patch things up with them.

"What about church?" Mrs. Morgan asked. Great. Even more reason for them to hate her.

"I don't go anymore." Chase said.

"Why?"

"Because everyone there hates me. Father John told me that God would hate me forever for being pregnant before marriage." Chase said. "And if God WOULD hate me forever, it wouldn't do any good to go to church anymore, now would it?"

"I thought we raised a better child than this." Mr. Morgan said to his wife, shaking his head.

Chase wished that it was Logan sitting beside her at that moment. Logan would have stuck up for her. Logan would have fought for her. But no- it was Tyler sitting there. Tyler, who said nothing. Tyler, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Tyler, who wasn't even attempting to get her parents to like him.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Dad." she said quietly, head bowed. "I didn't mean for my life to go this way. I thought it would be okay, cause I would have Logan. And Logan would make it all okay. But I don't have him anymore. And now my life is nothing like what I expected."

"Premarital sex, pregnancy at seventeen, adultery, and failing to attend church." Mrs. Morgan said harshly. "Our daughter is going to hell."

A tear fell from Chase's eye and Tyler didn't even try to wipe it up or comfort her, the way Logan always did. He didn't even notice that she was crying, or upset for that matter.

"Well, it's been nice to see you again, Chase. And our granddaughter is just precious. But I think we need to go now." Mr. Morgan said as they got up. Chase stood up and her parents made no effort to hug her goodbye. All they said was "bye" before leaving.

* * *

It was midnight before Tyler FINALLY went home. Chase basically followed him out the door with Jade, taking Mandy's car to the Palm Woods.

What was she doing? She didn't know. But it felt right. She got out of the elevator on the second floor and knocked on 2J.

"Oh- hey." Carlos said, confused, as he opened the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." she smiled. "Can I come in?"

"...I guess..." Carlos said, stepping aside, not know what to do.

"Who was it?" Logan called from the couch, turning to see Chase in her PJ's, Jade's carrier in her hand. He jumped up, confused.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, panicky.

"Everything's fine." Chase smiled. "I just wanted to bring Jade over. To- spend the night. I didn't want the nursery to go to waste."

Logan's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she nodded, handing him the carrier. She followed Logan to the nice little nursery in Katie's old room, where he got Jade out of the carrier and held her up in front of his face as she woke up.

"Hey, Angel." he smiled, glowing. Jade smiled sleepily and reached out to touch his nose. Logan held her to his chest, turning to Chase, who was admiring the room.

"What made you come here?" he asked quietly.

"I- I dunno. But I couldn't wait for Tyler to leave so I could come here..." she said, equally as confused.

"You really want Jade to spend the night here?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for keeping her from you. I'm sorry, Logan." she murmured, looking down. Logan nodded and kissed Jade's forehead as he put her down in the crib and covered her up.

"Mom and Dad came to see her today." Chase said. "They said I was going to hell."

Logan was silent for a while before shaking his head.

"I don't believe that. Sure- it SEEMS like you did some bad stuff. But there was a good reason behind it all. We had sex because we loved each other. You stopped going to church because you were sick of being treated like crap. You cheated on me because... Well, I dunno..."

"There was no good reason for that." she said. "I realize that now."

Logan shook his head and hugged her. He hadn't hugged her since that time he came home, the first day he ever saw Jade. It felt good to have her in his arms again and he hung on a little longer than he should have.

"I miss you so much." Chase whispered tearfully, cheek on his shoulder.

"What?" Logan asked, stepping back.

"I screwed up so bad by leaving you. And for what? For TYLER. Tyler- he's sweet, but he's just not YOU. I miss you so much and it's killing me." she said, a tear slipping again. "And I know you'll never take me back after what I did to you. And I'm sorry for everything."

"I miss you, too, Chase. But you've already decided." Logan said quietly.

"I know. My life- it's so screwy right now. I realized that today when I was talking to Mom and Dad. I love Jade to death- and I'd never wish for her never to be born. But before she WAS born, the only thing keeping me going was knowing that you'd be there with me, helping me, making it all better. And you're not. I've screwed US up. I've screwed our cute little family up. It's my fault. All of it. I'm sorry."

"I take partial responsibility." Logan sighed. "It's my fault that I decided to start a fight. If I had just- kept my mouth shut, none of this would've happened."

Chase nodded and sniffled, hugging him again.

"I don't want to do this without you." she said sincerely. "It's too make it so much easier- you make LIFE so much easier. Never leave me."

A flashback went through Logan's mind. He seems to recall hugging Chase not too long ago, her saying the same thing.

"I've already told you so many times. I'll never leave you." he whispered.

She pulled back, smiling gratefully. She nodded and looked into the crib, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Take care of her." she said. "I'll be back- say the day after tomorrow?"

Logan's heart leaped and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she smiled back. "I'll see you soon."

Hesitantly, she placed a kiss to his cheek, a half hearted smile on her face as she turned around and left.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. My Girl

**I wrote this chapter! :)**

"What are you laughing at, Jadey Bear?" Logan cooed, tickling Jade's tummy. It was seven thirty in the morning and both Logan and his little girl were wide awake. He was so relieved that he had the day off, so he could spend it with his daughter. Every time Jade smiled or giggled, Logan ended up doing the same thing, and it was a lot of fun. Words couldn't even describe how happy he was when Chase brought her over.

"What? Oh, you silly girl!" He teased, lifting her from her carrier. He playfully kissed her nose, chuckling as she tried to grab his. Gently, he took her hand, looking into her sweet brown eyes. He carried over to the couch and sat down, placing her on his lap. She would surely enjoy some early morning cartoons.

"Oooh, look at the talking sponge!" He said jokingly, kissing her cheek. She made the funniest squeaking noise and he hugged her close, looking at her for a moment. He couldn't believe that she was real. He couldn't believe that she was _his _daughter. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen and she was his.

"Hey, my girl's awake!" James said, walking over to them.

"Yeah, she apparently doesn't care about sleeping in." Logan said, handing his daughter over to James. He watched as James sat down and bounced Jade on his lap, listening to her precious baby sounds. She couldn't speak actual words yet, but she sure could do the whole "baby talk" thing. Often, they would pretend to have conversations with her, just for laughs. They would have to stop it when Carlos started singing inappropriate songs, like Baby Got Back.

"She's so cute." James cooed, touching Jade's hand. The funniest moment was when she decided to stuff her fist into her mouth, making her daddy and uncle laugh to themselves. Oh, what a silly baby girl.

"I'm sure your fist doesn't taste that good." Logan said, taking her back into his arms. She was looking up at him with bewilderment and he chuckled, giving her an amused look. "Maybe you should have some tummy time!"

He carried her over to a mat laid out on the living room floor, putting her down on her tummy. Sitting in front of her, he watched as she lifted her head to look at him. He soon laid on his stomach too, so they could have some face to face time. Moving forward, he kissed her face before pulling back.

"Jay, I think you dropped your lucky comb." He pointed out as Jade grabbed the comb laying next to her. In a hurry, Logan took the comb and handed it to his best friend, grinning at the way Jade seemed to pout upon realizing she couldn't play with Uncle James's comb. That's why she had lots of toys to play with.

"We should take her down to the pool later." James suggested, sitting on the floor beside him. "Doesn't that sound like fun, baby girl?"

Jade gurgled and Logan watched as drool began to drip onto the mat. He reached into the diaper bag and took out a cloth, wiping up her little mess. Of course she tried to grab the cloth, but Logan easily pulled it from her tiny little hands. At only two months old, she was already incredibly curious. She was really sweet, though.

"We'll eat breakfast," He said, picking her up. "And then we'll go to the pool."

* * *

"Who's the prettiest baby?" Camille asked, holding Jade on her lap. "Jade is!"

"Oh, she's dribbling again." Jo said, wiping some drool from Jade's chin.

"I think she's gonna start teething." Logan told them, taking the baby and putting her on his lap. She kept looking at the water, as if she was saying "take me swimming, daddy!" But Logan wasn't about to take a two month old in the pool. He and Chase both wanted to wait until she's a little older. Although, Chase already begun looking into mommy/baby swimming classes.

"Aww, I heard teething really hurts!" Kendall said, stroking Jade's cheek. Logan looked down at Jade, who was cooing happily. She must have been enjoying all that attention she was getting. Occasionally, others would stop by to acknowledge her and there was no doubt that she was having fun. He was so glad that Tyler was gonna be at auditions all day. He didn't want that guy taking away his precious time with his daughter.

"Mommy bought her a teething right, though." He said, handing the teething ring to her. Of course she began chewing on it. The teething was suppose soothe her sore gums, so she wouldn't have too much discomfort. She wasn't really teething yet, but the constant drooling indicated that she would be starting soon.

"Hey, I think we're all gonna get in the pool." Kendall said before leading Jo, James, Carlos, Stephanie, and Lucy over to the pool. That left Logan and Camille to talk amongst themselves. Considering their past relationship, it was awkward for them to be alone, but Logan could tell that Camille was happy to be spending time with Jade.

"She looks so much like you." She smiled. "It's crazy."

"Everyone says that." Logan smiled down at his little girl, who was still happily chewing on her teething ring. He loved how happy and relaxed she was. For the most part, she was a pretty easy going baby, although she did cry as most infants do. Logan woke up twice that night because Jade either needed a diaper change or she needed food, then he would hold her until she fell back to sleep.

"Do you mind me asking what happened with you and Chase?"

"Um, she...she cheated on me while I was on tour." Logan said softly, thinking back to the day he returned to the Palm Woods the day before their Los Angeles concert. Seeing Chase act so affectionate with another guy hurt him really bad. Last night, when she implied her desire to be his girlfriend again, part of him was overwhelmed with joy, but the other part of him screamed "NO!" He couldn't allow himself to get hurt again.

"I can't believe she'd do that you." Camille lovingly touched his cheek. "Especially when she was expecting your child."

"I guess she couldn't wait for me." Logan answered. "I mean, Tyler was there for her and Jade when I couldn't be. It just sucks because I still love her and I know that she still loves me, but I just-" He emitted a shaky breath, while Camille sat beside him and rubbed his back. He sniffled, lifting one hand to wipe a stray tear from his face.

"Well, you just focus on being Jade's daddy, okay?" Camille told him. "You've been doing great so far."

Logan sighed, cuddling Jade. His ex-girlfriend was right. He needed to focus on Jade, not his love life. He needed to make Jade his number one priority, instead of thinking so much about his relationship with Chase. Sure, it hurt to see the love of his life with another guy, but he couldn't focus so much on them when there's a baby to care for.

"You know, I knew Chase and Tyler were close, but I didn't know how close they are." Camille said, still rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Logan just kept his attention on Jade, letting her grab his finger. He smiled softly at the way she smiled and stuck her tongue out, laughing to himself. She was so silly at such a young age.

"I can't even began to say how surprised I was when Chase said she was pregnant. I mean, you and Chase...you guys were..."

"The good ones?" Logan said bitterly. That's just it, though. He and Chase aren't perfect like people make them out to be, and he's pretty sure that most people know that now. There was a huge controversy when it was first announced that Big Time Rush's Logan Mitchell was gonna be a father at eighteen. Most BTR fans have stood by him, though. It was mostly the parents that were pissed about it.

"Well, I mean-"

"You and Chase made a mistake." Camille told him. "And you got a blessing out of it. It's not so bad."

Logan inhaled, kissing Jade's cheek. Camille could be incredibly smart sometimes, even though she was always a bit crazy. What Hollywood start wasn't a little on the crazy side? It's what made them unique. Camille was no exception.

"Really, forget about Chase and her stupidity." She advised. "Enjoy that precious baby girl. They grow up fast."

Logan had to smile, although he didn't appreciate how Camille basically called Chase stupid. She messed up, but she wasn't stupid. Eventually, maybe they could repair their relationship and everything could go back to normal. He wasn't sure if it would happen, but he was determined to stay optimistic.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	12. Facade

** JMLHCPKSfan wrote this exciting chapter! :D**

* * *

Chase waited at Tyler's apartment nervously. He had given her a key and told her to come over anytime, so she did. Even though he wasn't even home.

She was taking this time away from Jade to take care of Tyler. Sure- he had taken care of her and Jade when Chase needed it, but right now he was just being a burden. She didn't have feelings for him anymore, and while she felt like a jerk for admitting it, it was true. She had to break up with him.

The problem was, Chase was never good at breaking up with people. Obviously.

She sat on his couch, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't know WHY she was so nervous.

Chase closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

All was good in the world right now.

She was on good terms with Logan.

He was happy spending the day with Jade.

She got the day off from playing mommy.

The only problem was Tyler.

Don't think of it as breaking up with him. Think of it as making the world a less stressful place. she thought to herself as the door opened.

"Hey, babe. What're you doing here?" Tyler's voice rang through the room. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Where's Jade?"

"I took her to Logan's last night. I'm gonna go get her tomorrow." she said.

"WHAT?" Tyler asked, a little panicky. "How could you?"

"He's her father, Tyler. I had to." she said, sitting up and patting the cushion next to her. "I need to talk to you."

He smiled and sat there as she rotated her position to face him.

"You've been a great boyfriend." she began. "And Jade loves you. But..."

"You're breaking up with me." he nodded simply. Chase was taken aback.

"Yeah..." she said in wonderment.

"For Logan."

"No." she said reassuringly. "It's just that- well Tyler, the truth is I just- I don't-"

"You don't like me anymore."

Chase shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't like him anymore. She just didn't wanna be his little girlfriend anymore. She wanted to be Logan's girlfriend and, in the future, his wife.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I'm a jerk."

"Can I still go see Jade?" he asked. Chase considered this before biting her lip.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she whispered finally.

Tyler finally sprang up, fists clenched.

"Why? Because LOGAN might hit me again? Bring it! I'll KILL the little bastard!"

"TYLER!"

"I have just as much right to see her as he does!"

"I know, Tyler! But-" Chase began, standing up.

"But what? You don't want me screwing up your perfect little family?" Tyler asked, taking hold of her wrists angrily.

"Tyler- you're hurting me." Chase said, breathless, struggling against his grip.

Tyler angrily pushed her down onto the couch, making Chase form into a terrified ball.

"Whatever, Chase! I don't want anything to do with your spoiled rotten baby or your little baby daddy or YOU- a slut who can't even make up your damn mind." he snarled. Chase sprang up, every muscle tensed up.

"I'm NOT a slut." she said dangerously. "I'm sick and tired of being called that!"

"Maybe there's a REASON why you're being called that! Do you really want to break up with me just to go back to him? Just to be called a slut and a whore MORE?"

Chase pushed past him to go to the door, but he blocked it.

"You're not leaving me." he growled.

"Yes I am! ESPECIALLY now!" she said strongly. "You put your hands on me!"

"So did Logan! I know he did!"

Chase closed her mouth, a tear spilling from her eye.

"This isn't about Logan. It's about you." she said.

"Sit down, Chase. Please. I know we can work this out." he said gently, eyes pleading.

"There's nothing to work out." Chase murmured.

"I'm not gonna let you leave till you TALK to me." he growled, roughly turning her around and shoving her to the couch. She sat, hugging her knees, quite scared. She had no idea Tyler could be this way. Normally he was sweet. Unless it was all an act. What if he tried to get MORE physical?

There was only one person that Chase knew that could take Tyler without breaking a sweat.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Is that OKAY, MASTER?" she asked venomously.

"Hurry." he growled and she hurried off to the bathroom, whipping out her phone and calling James.

"James!" Chase whispered once he picked up. She was trembling. "I- I need your help. Come to apartment 4B- there's a key above the door. Please hurry. Please, PLEASE hurry."

"Chase? What's wrong?"

"I just broke up with Tyler... And he's not happy." she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Hurry."

The line went dead and Chase put her phone back into her pocket with shaky fingers before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

James jumped up, hurrying to the door.

"What was wrong?" Logan asked, getting up. Jade was napping in the other room.

"I think Tyler got violent with Chase." James said seriously, swinging open the door. Logan's heart lept into his throat as he ordered Carlos to watch over Jade and he took off after James.

They sprinted up two flights of stairs, James not saying anything, just staring straight ahead- that pissed off and determined look in his eyes. He got to 4B and snatched the key from above the door, easily unlocking the door and forcing himself in, Logan close behind.

The sight Logan saw would forever be etched into his brain. The sight of Tyler pinning Chase to the wall of the living room by her wrists. The sight of Chase's innocent deer eyes turning to Logan desperately as James stormed over to Tyler.

James hooked an angry arm around Tyler's stomach, taking the other boy by surprise as he was flung to the floor. Chase, crying now, bolted away to the comfort of Logan, who stood protectively in front of her as she cried into his shoulder blade. James was on top of Tyler now, eyes blazing, a hand pinning Tyler's head to the floor by the throat.

"Don't you EVER touch her again." he growled.

As much as Logan wanted Tyler dead, he didn't want James to go to jail or anything. And he KNEW that James WOULD kill Tyler, just by the set in his jaw, the fire in his eyes, and the vein popping out in his forearm. Tyler clawed helplessly at James's hand as air became scarce.

"James- let em go." Logan finally said as he saw the panic and realization that he was going to die in Tyler's eyes. James took in a deep breath through his nose and thumped Tyler's head onto the wooden floor- hard- before letting go of his throat. Tyler took in deep gulps of air as James got up, bringing his victim to his feet by the front of his shirt.

"If you ever come near Chase or my niece again, I won't let go." James spat, shoving Tyler away before turning to Logan and Chase and making his way to the door. Tyler stumbled, but stared at James's back, his own eyes full of hate.

"I seem to remember a similar order given to LOGAN not too long ago." he challenged. James shook his head at turned at the door.

"Yeah. Except that time it was given by a little blonde girl who was confused. This time it's given by me- and I know what I'm talking about." James snarled. "If I see you around either of them, I'll kill your pathetic little ass."

"So scared." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Good. The way it should be." James said, leaving. Logan quickly herded Chase out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Logan asked, eyes full of worry, as he felt Chase's neck and inspected his appendages in apartment 2J.

"No." she said quietly, eyes down. "Just my wrists."

Logan sighed and hugged her hard.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Chase said after the hug, walking over to James to hug him around the waist. It was weird, but she knew that the safest place possible was in James's arms- she was glad that he was close with Jade.

"I've wanted to kill that bastard since I met him." James laughed. "Thank YOU for calling me."

Chase backed away and looked at the two men before her.

"What if his neck bruises and he tells the press who did it?" she asked nervously.

"It would be his mistake. Cause then I'd tell them what he did to you." James shrugged. "What DID he do to you?"

Chase sighed and sat down beside him.

"I broke up with him. And he didn't like that. He wouldn't let me leave and he grabbed me by my wrists a lot and pushed me a whole bunch. I know it wasn't crazy physical abuse, but-"

"There's no excuse. You're small and breakable." James said angrily. "PLUS a girl!"

Logan was silent. He knew James was right- there WAS no excuse for a guy to put his hands on a girl- especially not little, harmless Chase. And HE did that not too long ago... Basically the same thing she just described Tyler doing.

"I'm sorry, Chase." he said suddenly. All eyes turned to him.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"I did the same thing that night we had the huge fight. I got rough with you. And I'm so sorry." Logan said, not caring that his friends heard. He and Chase were the only ones who knew about that.

"But that was different. I provoked it. AND you were already mad. And you weren't nearly as rough as Tyler. Trust me, Logan. I've already forgotten about it." she said sincerely. Logan smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Well... I can't taint your day with Jade." she said, getting up. It was about 8 at night. "I'm going home."

"No! You can't! What if Tyler shows up there?" Logan asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Chase. You should stay here." Carlos said seriously.

That night, Logan gave up his bed for Chase, sleeping on the couch instead. When Jade woke up crying a few times that night, they both got up- thinking nothing of it, but in the end it made all the difference to Jade and the speed in which she calmed down- seeing both her parents there.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	13. Together Again

**Well, Fanfiction is working again! For some reason, an error would show up every time I tried to visit the "Manage stories" tab:/ Anyway, this sweet chapter was written by me:)**

* * *

"Gustavo wants Daddy and your uncles to each write a song for our next album." Logan said, writing in the notebook. Jade was lying in her carrier, innocently watching him. He smiled at her as he closed the notebook, leaning over to give her a kiss. Just as he was about to pull away, Jade's hands ended up on his cheeks.

"I think you've got dimples just like me." He said, touching her cheeks. When she smiled, her dimples were more noticeable. Anyway, it was 6:30 in the morning and neither of them were tired. Logan loved early mornings with his daughter. He was pretty certain that she didn't mind either. She had been shy when she first met him, but now she just adored him. Well, he felt the same way about her.

"Come here, pretty girl." He murmured, lifting her from her carrier. He kissed her cheek, then he sat her on his lap. "Let's see if mommy's still asleep."

Getting off the floor, he carried Jade to his and Kendall's shared bedroom. Sure enough, Chase was still fast asleep, just like Kendall. Quietly sitting on the bed, he sat Jade in front of him, watching the sleeping girl. Words couldn't even describe how infuriated he was with Tyler for putting his hands on Chase. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Think we should wake her up?" He asked, smiling down at Jade. He chuckled, reaching out to Chase. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing softly. He just didn't understand why she would turn to someone like Tyler. Sometimes he worried that it was his fault. He could have refused to go on tour, but he couldn't. Rushers wouldn't have been happy if only three BTR guys performed.

"Mmmm, Logan..." Chase's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"What are you and Jade doing up so early?"

"We weren't tired." Logan shrugged, holding Jade on his lap. Chase smiled as she got up and she, out of nowhere, reached out to hug Logan. This felt really nice. He missed her hugs and kisses. When they were still together, they would hug and kiss every time they saw each other. He wanted to get back to that. Did Chase want the same?

"Hey, could we talk?" She finally asked.

"About what?"

"Us." Chase touched his cheek. Logan soon placed his hand over hers, hoping that things might be soon returning to normal. He would love to have a little family with Chase. Just him, his girlfriend, and their precious little girl. Admittedly, he was afraid that he would get hurt again, but he trusted Chase at the same time.

"What about us?" He questioned.

"Put Jade in her crib and come to the pool with me." Chase told him. "We'll talk about it there."

* * *

"An early morning swim, huh?" Logan said as he got into the hot tub next to Chase. "Very relaxing."

"I think we could both use some relaxation." Chase grinned. Then her smile faded and she was serious again. "But really, getting with Tyler was a mistake. I was stupid to fall for that nice guy act."

"Hey, you weren't stupid." Logan assured, putting his arm around her. "He had everyone fooled."

Chase rested her head on his bare shoulder, closing her eyes as he kissed the top of her head. Even when she was with Tyler, she had never stopped loving Logan. He was the only one that she could ever see herself being with. She just couldn't see a future without Logan. Not only was he Jade's father, but he was also the person that Chase wanted to spend her life with.

"I miss you." She said softly, kissing his shoulder.

"I miss you too." Logan replied, touching her face. She crawled onto his lap and relaxed in his arms. She felt safest when she was with him. A lot of people thought that he was just some nerdy kid, but he wasn't. He was sweet, funny, protective, caring, lovable, and more. He was everything she wanted. She just hoped that he still wanted her.

"I want you back." Her voice was low, barely able to be heard. She listened closely as Logan sighed and tightened his arms around her. When she looked at his face, she saw a mixture of fear and love. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was afraid that she might hurt him again. Didn't he understand that she loved him? She may have screwed up once, but she wouldn't do it again.

"I...I want you back too."

Chase sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. She pressed her lips to his forehead, a silent apology for her stupidity and impulse. She desperately wanted him to know how she felt. She felt nothing but love for him. He meant the world to him and she hoped that he would never forget that.

"Chase, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." She whispered gently.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me for someone else ever again." Logan said, his nose touching her cheek. "I don't think I could take that."

"Hey, I'll never leave you ever again." She reassured him. Silence followed as the young parents slowly leaned in for a passionate make up kiss. This was how it was meant to be. Chase, Logan, and Jade were meant to be a family; a _happy _family.

* * *

"Jade, look at the teddy bear!" Logan cooed, showing their daughter the teddy bear. Chase giggled as Logan interacted with their baby. He was just so happy that they were back together. Everything felt right again, you know? He and Chase were a couple again, they had a beautiful daughter, and the only problem that had now was Chase's relationship with her parents.

Riiiing!

"Hello?" Logan said, laughing as Chase threw her arms around his waist.

"Hi, baby!"

"Hi, mom!" Logan chuckled as Chase kissed his shoulder. Now that they were a couple again, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Mama Knight said that she didn't mind hugging and kissing, but they better not go any farther than that. They didn't need anymore kids right now.

"Well, I'm about to go to work, but I wanted to call and see how you and my grandbaby are doing."

"We're fine." Logan told her, turning around and pulling Chase closer. He shushed her when she squealed, almost about to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Kendall, James, and Carlos were looking at them with looks that said "Could you calm it down?" Hey, they _were _trying to watch a movie and the laughter was probably quite distracting.

"Logan Mitchell, I better not get a call saying that Chase is pregnant again." Mrs. Mitchell warned.

"Mom, we're not doing anything-babe, what are you doing?" Logan finished with a whisper as he found Chase's hands under his shirt. Next thing he knew, her face was buried in his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, keeping his arm around her. She was being more hyper than Carlos on caffeine. It was pretty funny, but weird at the same time.

"Logan-"

"Mom, I'm serious!" He grinned. "We're just watching a movie with Jade and the guys."

"Okay." Mrs. Mitchell sounded very relieved. She wouldn't have anything to worry about. Logan and Chase already had a two month old daughter. They didn't need or want anymore kids right now. In a few years, once they were married, they would probably want to give Jade a little sibling. You know, just not anytime soon.

"I guess you need to get to work, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll call again later." Mrs. Mitchell informed him. "Give Jade a kiss for me!"

"I will, mama. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Then she hung up and Logan finally let out the laughter that he had been holding in, playfully ruffling Chase's hair. She let out a squeak and ran away from him, and he responded by running after her. She got to his room before he caught up to her, throwing his arms around her waist. With a huge dimpled grin, he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispered in her ear. "Never forget that."

"I won't, Logie." Chase said, turning around. "And I love you too."

* * *

**I'm gonna update Haunted later today! :) Also, I posted a story called Crazy yesterday, but I deleted it so I can rewrite it and make it EVEN BETTER:D Also, I prefer to only have two stories posted at a time, so I'll post Crazy (or whatever I decide to call it) once Just Call Me Daddy is finished:)**

**Review! :D**


	14. Forgiveness

**This chapter was written by JMLHCPKSfan:)**

* * *

"Chase! Calm yourself." Logan laughed as she frantically brushed her hair, ripping some of it out. "You're gonna rip your gorgeous hair out and then what? You'll be bald."

He took the brush from her and gently ran it through her golden hair. He looked at her through the mirror, she was extremely anxious.

"Hey. Look at me." Logan insisted after finishing, turning her around. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at him as she sighed. "Everything'll be fine. I promise."

"Last time I saw Mom and Dad was like- a week or two ago. It was horrible. Tyler was there and he didn't stand up for me or comfort me or anything. It was absolutely horrible."

"What an ass. I'll stand up for you. And comfort you. Know why?" Logan bent down to look up into her eyes, which had fallen by then.

"Why?" she grumbled, knowing the answer.

"Cause I luff you." Logan grinned, speaking in some accent, making her laugh. "And it won't be so bad. You'll see."

Chase had made the decision to go to her parent's house and try to fix things. She wanted them to see how well her life was going now and wanted their relationship to go back to the way it was before the thought of Jade even existed. She was glad that his time Logan would be there he made everything better.

* * *

Logan had Jade in her carrier, the baby sleeping soundly, the other hand occupied by Chase's hand. He loved holding hands with Chase- her hands were small and soft and warm- they always made him feel better.

Suddenly she dropped his hand to shakily reach up and knock on the door of her old home. It took a while, but finally her mom answered the door.

"Logan!" she smiled, then suddenly her face dropped and she cleared her throat awkwardly. She had always loved Logan, and had secretly missed him over all these months. She hadn't seen him for a year! Plus, she was always the cheerier of the two- it was her husband that brought down her mood when they were with Chase. "What are you two doing here?"

"Is Dad here? I wanted to talk to you guys." Chase said quietly.

They went into the house and sat down in the living room. Logan, feeling the tension as Mrs. Morgan left, got Jade out of her carrier and laid her on his knees.

"She looks more like you every day." Chase murmured, her head on his shoulder as they looked down at the waking-up baby. "Lucky kid."

Logan laughed and kissed her hair as she reached over and stroked her daughter's cheek. Someone cleared their throat and Chase and Logan snapped to attention.

"Oh, can I hold her?" Mrs. Morgan asked a little cheerfully. "I've been dying to since last time."

Logan nodded and allowed Jade to be picked up from his lap. Mrs. Morgan smiled at the baby as she and her husband sat down across from Logan and Chase.

"Where's the other boy?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"Tyler and I broke up." Chase said.

"So you're back with Logan? Please say yes." Mrs. Morgan pleaded.

"Yeah. We decided that it was what's best." Chase smiled, patting Logan's knee.

"Well it is. A broken home isn't much of a home at all." Mr. Morgan said. "So... Why did you come? We weren't expecting you."

"It's just that... Well, I broke up with Tyler and now my life is great... Except my relationship with my parents." Chase said. "And it's been bugging me. I want you to be in Jade's life. I want you to be in MY life."

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan looked at each other.

"Have you asked God for forgiveness?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

Chase was silent and her eyes dropped, Logan putting an arm comfortingly on the couch behind her.

"I haven't asked God for anything lately. I have everything I need." she finally said. "Except, apparently, forgiveness. But that's what I'm working on. I've already gotten Logan's forgiveness. Now I'm working on getting yours. Please? Please forgive me?"

"Not until God loves you again." Mr. Morgan said harshly.

"God DOES love her." Logan piped up, already getting ticked off. "I know it."

"I forgive you, Chase." Mrs. Morgan said, looking down at Jade. "I thought that this child would be something bad. But now I see that she's nothing but an angel. I miss you. I miss Logan. And I want to spend time with my granddaughter."

"Fran!" Mr. Morgan scowled.

"She and Jade can come to church with us on Sundays. Our daughter can earn God's love back." Mrs. Morgan said strongly. "I know you miss her."

"She may be able to have your forgiveness, but it won't be so easy for me." Mr. Morgan said.

"All I ask is that you not hate me anymore. Let me be your daughter again." Chase pleaded.

Mrs. Morgan smiled.

"Of course." she said.

"I suppose." Mr. Morgan sighed. "But you and Jade are coming to church every week. Clear?"

Chase smiled and looked over at Logan, who was smiling, too.

"We'll be there." Chase nodded.

* * *

**Chase's dad will come around:) Things are slowly getting back to normal!**

**Oh, and I'm about to start working on the next chapter of Haunted, which will also be posted today:D**

**Review! :D**


	15. Merry Christmas, Baby

**I wrote a happy chapter about Jade's first Christmas:)**

* * *

"Dude, Chase is obsessing over this party." Kendall whispered, watching as Chase assisted her dad in hanging Christmas lights.

"Hey, it's Jade's first Christmas." Logan said, holding the six month old baby girl in his arms. She was babbling happily and trying to grab his cap. Not only was today her first Christmas, but it has also been _exactly _six months since she was born. All their family relationships are back to normal too. Chase is getting along great with her parents now! They've even babysat a few times in the past few weeks.

"And we're gonna make this a great day for little Jadey Bear." James cooed, shaking Jade's hand and pecking her cheek. She squealed happily as Carlos took her into his arms, while Logan reached out to touch her short blonde hair. She had gotten even cuter since she was born, especially now that she could do a full on smile and laugh.

"Jade Aurora Mitchell, what are you doing?" Logan asked as Jade stuck out her tongue. She giggled happily, wiggling in Carlos arms. She was soon passed over to Kendall, who tickled her tummy. The Morgans were throwing a Christmas party and had invited all of Chase's family and friends, as well as Logan's mom and the guys families.

"Um, be careful!" Mrs. Morgan said anxiously to her husband and daughter. Logan was able to catch Chase just as she slipped off the ladder, both of them falling to the ground. A few people laughed, but most were concerned about the couple. The two teens got to their feet, brushing each other off.

"Gustavo, could you help my husband get those last few lights up?" Mrs. Morgan asked politely.

"Be careful! He might break the ladder!" Kendall called out. Gustavo shot a glare in his direction, not needing words to shut him up. Logan grinned and walked over to his best friend, taking little Jade back into his own arms.

"Hi, baby girl!" Chase said sweetly, kissing their daughter's nose. Jade attempted to say "mama," but she only got out the "ma" part. She had been trying to say words, but it would be a while longer before she could actually talk. As of right now, she could only babble. It was cute, though! They would say something to her and she would respond with gibberish. She certainly _tried _to have conversations with them.

"Everyone, there are refreshments inside!" Mrs. Morgan announced, taking Jade from Logan. Everyone had been wanting to hold her. Logan's mom got to hold her for the first time today. Since she worked so much, she hadn't gotten to come to Los Angeles before. Thankfully, she was let off work for Christmas break.

"Coke or lemonade?" He offered to Chase.

"Coke." Chase said, taking his hand as they walked into the house. The first thing they noticed was Mandy arguing with someone over the phone. She had apparently hired someone to build a snowman ice sculpture, but they were running late. Therefore, the Morgan household was free of any ice sculpture. Mandy wasn't happy about that.

"No, you listen to me! I swear, you better hurry the-"

"Mandy!" Chase scolded. Mandy only shrugged before walking to another room and continuing to argue with the person on the other line. Logan rolled his eyes as he got two cokes out of the cooler, handing one to Chase.

"Hey, did your mommy get you that Christmas sweater?" She teased. Logan looked down at his black sweater, which had a Christmas tree on its chest. He gave her a sarcastic smile, putting his arm around her shoulders. She loved teasing him, even though she knew he hated it. As a nineteen year old guy (he and Chase both had September birthdays), he preferred to _not _look like a walking Christmas present.

"You owe me a new ladder!" They heard Mr. Morgan tell Gustavo. When they stepped outside, they found a broken ladder, an aggravated Gustavo, and an equally aggravated Mr. Morgan. Gustavo probably should have listened to Kendall when he was warned that he might break it.

"Hey, I warned him!" Kendall said, walking into the house.

"Jade, did you get a picture with Santa Clause?" Kelly asked, looking at a picture that Mrs. Morgan was showing her. A few days ago, Logan and Chase had taken their little girl to The Grove, where "Santa Clause" was taking pictures with the kids. They had thought that Jade would be scared, but she got a kick out of it! She found quite a bit of amusement in tugging on Santa's beard.

"Hey, who's your cute friend?" Chase's cousin, Shane, whispered.

"Um, Lucy?" Chase asked.

"Lucy..." Shane said dreamily, heading off to "romance" Lucy. Logan didn't think that their rocker friend would respond to well to some random guy hitting on her, but that wasn't his business. If Shane ended up with a pie in his face, that would be his problem. Logan and Chase would just have something to laugh about.

"Chase, I think Jade needs a diaper change!" Mrs. Morgan said, handing the little girl to her mother.

"Come on, missy." Chase said. "We want you to be nice and _clean _for the party."

* * *

"Look what Jade got!" She said cheerfully, showing off the stuffed duck that Mrs. Mitchell had gotten for the little girl. Since there were so many people at the party, they didn't have require everyone to bring presents, but quite a few people brought gifts for Jade. Well, it was her first Christmas! It was a special time! And to think that she would be turning one in six more months.

"Jennifer, did you seriously get her a bikini?" Logan sighed, looking at Brunette Jennifer. She had recently launched a clothing line and was currently prepping a swimwear line for the summer, which was still a few months away. Apparently, she wanted to reward Jade with an early sneak peek of the swim suits.

"You may be complaining now, but you won't be when all of the other parents are jealous of _your _daughter." She told them. Chase and Logan exchanged a look. They didn't really care about making other parents jealous. For some reason, the Jennifers thought that they _always _had to compete with others.

"I will never understand you." Chase muttered, letting Jade chew on the stuffed duck's foot.

"And James got her a comb." Logan said, showing Chase the piece of plastic. She gave James a flat expression before bursting into laughter when Kendall slapped the back of their friend's head. Well, a comb _would _be useful. Jade was already beginning to grow a full head of hear, so they would be needing plenty of hair care supplies in a few months.

"I got her this." Carlos stated proudly, showing off the Leap Frog laptop. She probably wasn't quite old enough to understand how to use it, but it was still a cool gift. Everyone had gotten really nice presents for her, even the bikini from Brunette Jennifer. The other two Jennifers gifts made much more sense, though. Curly Haired Jennifer had gotten her a stuffed horse and storybook, while Blonde Jennifer had went with a new night outfit and matching booties

"Well, Kendall, Katie, and I all got her a new blanket." Mama Knight smiled, showing off the pink and green blanket. It would look cute in Jade's pink and green nursery at Mandy's house. Speaking of Mandy, she got Jade some new bibs and a sippy cup.

"Hey, let's sing a song for her." Logan suggested to his bandmates, sitting Jade up on his lap. Gustavo was already filming with his cell phone, probably to post on the official Big Time Rush website. He used any opportunity to get publicity for BTR. Chase wasn't sure about getting Jade involved, but she supposed that it wouldn't hurt for Rushers to see some video footage of Logan's daughter.

"Jade, do you like Christmas carols?" James asked, stroking her cheek. Jade babbled and reached out to him, indicating that she had chosen James as her favorite uncle. Out of her daddy's bandmates, she had a special preference for James. Everyone was pretty surprised at first. They had thought that Kendall or Carlos would be Jade's "favorite."

"Baby stealer." Carlos muttered.

"Don't be mad because she likes me more than you." James said through his smile. Chase groaned and covered her face as the two started arguing quietly. Sometimes Jade just wanted to be held by a certain person and, okay, sometimes she may have given James more attention than Kendall or Carlos, but she loved them too!

"Uncle James and Uncle Carlos are idiots, aren't they?" Logan whispered to their little girl. Chase stifled a laugh as the two people in question looked up from their minor argument, giving Logan dirty looks. Then Chase smiled as Jade grabbed a hold of James's BTR necklace, tugging on it.

"That's for big kids only." James informed her, kissing her cheek. "Sorry, baby girl."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" They heard Mandy scream out the door.

"So I guess the ice sculpture finally got here." Mr. Morgan said nonchalantly, grabbing a brownie off the coffee table. After watching Mandy for a brief moment, everyone returned their attention to their previous conversations.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	16. Valentines Day

**_JMLHCPKSfan wrote this chapter:) I just added a few things:P_**

* * *

Logan sneaked out of the apartment at 9 am that day- February 14th. Jade was to be left with James and the guys that day- Valentine's day was Logan and Chase's chance to just be alone for once.

He went into Mandy's house and quietly got started on the pancakes. They were chocolate chip heart shaped ones, just like Logan had made for Chase every Valentine's Day morning for three years now. Except this year he had no idea what they would spend the day doing.

He was flipping the first batch of pancakes when Mandy came in in her PJ's.

"Awe, Logie. You shouldn't have." she smiled jokingly.

"I'm making you some, too. Don't think I'd forget about you, Mandy." Logan smiled, kissing her cheek.

"They're even chocolate chip? Logan, you're just the sweetest. Couldn't ask for a better guy for my niece." Mandy smiled, turning to make coffee only to see that Logan had already started it. "You even made coffee."

"Valentine's Day is my forte, Mandy." Logan shrugged.

"Well once I eat, I'm gonna get outta your hair. I'm going partying with my other single friends, then hanging out at Wanda's house." Mandy said, patting his shoulder. "I'm staying the night, so feel free to have fun _all you want._"

Logan blushed and looked away, making Mandy laugh and pat his shoulder again as she sat down with her coffee.

It was another half hour before Chase bounded in, knowing Logan would be there like tradition.

"You're the sweetest." she smiled, hugging him from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"Isn't he?" Mandy added, not turning.

Logan turned and planted a quick kiss on Chase's lips.

"Ponytail and a pair of sweats, still look like a perfect ten." he grinned, making Chase hug him tight, cheek on his shoulder.

"Babe, my pancakes are burning." he finally said, smelling the burning scent. Chase groaned and backed away as he turned to flip them.

"So, what're we doing today?" Chase asked, hugging him from behind again.

"What do you WANT to do?" he asked.

"I don't think Aunt Mandy wants to hear what I wanna do today." she giggled, making Mandy turn and give her a dirty look. "Kidding! Can we go to the beach?"

"Course we can." Logan smiled at the innocence of what she actually wished to do.

"Then we should come back here and just watch a movie or something." she said. "I don't wanna be too busy."

"Sounds perfect." he said as he finished the batch of pancakes and made plates for everyone.

Chase stripped her clothes off to reveal a cute navy blue and white bikini. Logan had to keep himself from drooling- even after having a child she still had a perfect body. He hadn't seen it since... Well, since Jade was conceived.

"Hey- where do you think you're going. Sunscreen, little missy." Logan said sternly, making Chase stop walking toward the water and groan.

"But MOM!" she pouted, turning to him.

"You know you burn easy." Logan smiled, squirting some onto his hand and rubbing it on her back as she did the rest. "And where're your sunglasses? Mother of God, Chase, you're a mess."

"I guess I left them." she said, tossing the tube of sunscreen into the sand where their stuff laid. Logan sighed and removed his Aviators from his face and slipped them onto her face. He laughed at how big they were on her.

"I don't need these." she insisted.

"You have to protect your eyes."

"What about YOUR eyes?"

"I'll be fine. Mine are brown and protected more than yours."

"I think that's a load of BS."

"Might be true." Logan shrugged and smiled. "Besides, I don't look near as cute in them."

They played at the beach for most of the day- making sand castles and finding shells and slashing in the water. Finally they sat in the sand where their stuff was, worn out.

"I got you something." Logan remembered, turning to his backpack to retrieve a little ring box and handed it to her. Chase's heart lept, seeing the ring box made her think that he was proposing.

"You shouldn't have." she said frankly, opening it. She was somewhat relieved to see a little silver ring with a pale yellowish green stone in it. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Logan, it was just that she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"I thought it was perfect." he smiled.

"It is." she smiled, taking the ring out and slipping it over her left middle finger, where it fit perfectly. "Thank you, baby."

She turned to kiss him, then reached into her own bag.

"I also got you something." she sang.

"You didn't have to. You gave me Jade." he said with a wave as she offered him a little pink envelope. He gave her a suspicious smiled as he ripped it open, seeing four tickets to see the Los Angeles Kings hockey team play next weekend.

"I know you've been dying to see one of their games." she said.

"There's only four tickets." Logan said, confused.

"For you and the guys. You need bro time- away from me and Jade."

Logan grinned and slipped the envelope into his backpack, kissing her temple.

"You're so thoughtful." he said.

They ate dinner at a beach restaurant, knowing that they weren't in the right attire for a fancy one. They were too hungry to even go change- they had skipped lunch in the midst of the beach fun.

After dinner they came back home to find Aunt Mandy not there.

"A movie?" Logan suggested. Chase grinned and scampered off to find a movie as Logan went up into her room. He sat on her bed and sighed, taking out his wallet. He missed Jade- he hadn't spent an entire day without seeing her since he and Chase got back together several months ago. He looked at the picture in there- it was him, Jade, and Chase at the Christmas party at the Morgan house.

_Happy Valentines Day, Logie. Hope you and Chase have a great day!"_

_Love, the guys_

_ PS: Jade spit up on Carlos. Just thought you should know._

It was in Kendall's handwriting.

"What's that?" Chase asked cheerfully, diving onto the bed with a stack of DVD's in her hands.

"Just a little note from the guys." He said nonchalantly, waving the note in his hand. "What movies did you pick?"

"Well I didn't know if you wanted scary or funny, so I got a little of both. 'Mama', 'Sinister', 'Jack and Jill' and 'Guilt Trip'."

"I'm thinking funny. We both know how you are with scary movies." he laughed.

"Kay. Jack and Jill it is" she smiled, kissing his cheek as she got up to put the movie in and turn out the lights. Logan was watching the previews when he noticed that Chase hadn't come back. He looked around, seeing her facing away, in a bra and underwear, body illuminated by the TV. She slipped on an oversized t-shirt and sprang into the bed.

"Where're your pants?" Logan laughed as she cuddled up to him beneath the blankets.

"Are pants really necessary?" she giggled. "It's just me 'n you."

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Chase rolled over on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, to look at Logan through the darkness.

"You're gonna love me forever, cause I'm a mess and won't have anyone else to take care of me." she smiled.

"Guess it's my only option." he said with mock sarcasm before she surprised him with a long kiss. When they broke for air, he expected her to lay back down, but she didn't. She only kissed him again.

"What're you doing?" Logan giggled as she moved to straddle his stomach and kiss him more.

"Would you just let me do stuff without question?" she smiled, her hands trailing up his chest and neck to tangle into his hair.

Slowly she demanded clothes to be taken off- article by article- until they were in just their underwear. Logan's pulse thudded and made his breathing shaky as as she raked her nails ever so gently over his chest and stomach.

"Come here, you." she asked playfully.

"Remember what happened last time." Logan murmured as she kissed him. He didn't think this was a good idea, especially considering that they already had an almost eight month old baby. Then again, Chase was on "the pill" so maybe...

In almost three years, that night was only their second sexual encounter. Logan had wanted it for a long time- since they had gotten back together- but never tried it because there was always the "it's wrong cause we're not married" and the "what if we cause another baby?". But with Chase making the moves, he was carefree and happy as could be.

Breathless, hearts racing, Chase and Logan laid in Chase's bed afterward. Chase laughed, noticing that the Jack and Jill title screen was waiting to be told what to do and neither of them had even heard the annoying music playing the whole time. After pressing play, she lay cuddled up to Logan, hand on his stomach, head on his chest, and soon fell asleep. Logan smiled at the way the TV glinted off of the stone in her new ring and soon found himself dozing off, too.

* * *

***face palm* Logan, Chase, "doing the deed" at eighteen/nineteen years old isn't a smart thing to do:/ **

**The next chapter is gonna be about Chase's HS graduation and there just might be a special surprise;)**

**Review! :D**


	17. Mother's Day

**I was gonna have this chapter be about Chase's graduation, then I decided to make a Mother's Day chapter instead:P The chapter still includes a big surprise, though! :D**

* * *

"Mama!"

"Shhh!" Logan whispered while looking at the ring box in his hand. Today was Chase's first Mother's Day and he was determined to make it perfect. He and the guys had planned a little party for her and one of her surprises was gonna be Logan's marriage proposal. He just hoped that she would say yes. He loved her and all he wanted to do was marry her. He could see them having a really great life together.

"Mama is sleeping." He told their daughter, watching as she crawled off his lap. She was almost eleven months old and she was almost fully mobile. She could do a little walking, which was exciting to watch. Chase nearly cried when she took her first steps. The girl was all "my baby's growing up!" It was funny.

"Jade, where's mama?" He asked, smiling when she pointed at his bedroom door. She babbled and grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, tugging on it. Standing up, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her toward the room. Chase was still under the covers with her blonde hair sprawled all around.

"Happy Mother's Day!" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Chase mumbled as she opened her eyes, eyeing him tiredly. When she realized what he said, she smiled. Ugh, he was so darn excited to make this the best day ever. He wanted her to know just how much he and Jade love her.

"It is Mother's Day, isn't it?" She said, sitting up.

"Yep, your first one." Logan chuckled, giving her a kiss before guiding her into the living room. The guys, Mama Knight, and Katie were already at her parents house, getting things set up for her surprise party. Did they know that Logan planned on proposing? The guys, Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie knew, but no one else did. It would be a big surprise!

"Jade, wish mommy a Happy Mother's Day!" He urged. But Jade just made random baby noises, although the gibberish could be translated into "Happy Mother's Day." Haha, they all knew how much she loved her mama. After all, Chase gave her free food and a comfy place to rest, not to mention the cool toys.

"Let's get you some breakfast, baby girl." Chase took Jade into her arms, carrying her into the kitchen.

"Get dressed afterwards!" Logan told her. "We're going to your parents house."

"Why?" Chase asked slowly, reaching for Jade's sippy cup.

"Just because." Logan said nonchalantly. What? He wasn't gonna tell her what he had planned!

Chase glanced at him as she put Jade in the high chair, putting the sippy cup on the sink counter. While she prepared breakfast for their daughter, Logan found himself staring at her, admiring her curves. She had gained some weight from pregnancy, but he didn't mind one bit. In fact, she looked way sexier with some curves. It wasn't like she was overweight, though.

"Hey, mama's getting it." She said when Jade began rambling. Quietly, she pulled a chair up to the high chair, while holding a container of vanilla yogurt. They had learned recently that one of Jade's favorite things was yogurt, specifically the vanilla flavor. That's why they had several containers of it in the refrigerator.

"Logan, could you get her some milk in her sippy cup?"

"Sure." Logan got a carton of milk from the fridge, pouring some into the cup. He loved quiet mornings like this, with just him and Chase spending time with their daughter. Of course, they occasionally let someone watch her so they could go on dates. That didn't happen too often, though.

"There you go, baby girl." He said, placing the cup on the tray. Jade babbled cheerfully in response, a cute smile on her face. Logan seriously wanted to pinch those little cheeks sometimes. She was looking more like him everyday and he _loved _it.

"I guess we're gonna go to grandma and grandpa's house." Chase informed her. Logan smiled to himself, reaching into his hoodie's pocket to make sure the ring was still there. Sure enough, it was, so he was able to relax. Well, sort of. He still had to get to the part where he actually asks her to marry him. He couldn't stop praying that she would say yes.

"You can wear the outfit that Auntie Mandy got for you!" Chase added, stroking Jade's cheek. The other day, Mandy went to the Grove and she bought the cutest little white dress with watermelons printed all over. Jade hadn't gotten a chance to wear it yet, so today seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"I'm gonna watch TV, while you two get your butts dressed." He said playfully, kissing the top of Chase's head before heading over to the couch.

* * *

"You got this, man." Kendall whispered, patting his back. Logan gulped as he watched Chase quietly chat with Mandy while holding Jade. So this was the moment he had been planning for. The moment where he would finally ask her to be his wife. He was wondering if he would end up screwing up and looking like a complete idiot. He'd never be able to show his face again!

"Come on, don't be nervous." Carlos encouraged. Logan took a deep breath and looked at his friends, slowly approaching his girlfriend.

"HEY, LOGIEBEAR HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" James yelled. Logan shot him a glare while Chase just giggled. Now everyone was looking at them and Logan was tempted to wring James's neck before proposing to Chase. Oh, that could wait. Right now, he just wanted to ask his girl to marry him.

"And what would this big announcement be, Logie?" Chase teased, giving him a kiss.

"Okay." Logan breathed. "Look, I love you and Jade so much, and I want us to be a family." Then he got down on one knee, revealing the ring. Gasps and the occasional "aww" filled the room as they anxiously awaited Chase's answer. She had tears in her eyes and a tiny smile on her face.

"Yes."

Grinning, Logan slipped the ring onto her "special" finger, standing up and pulling her into his arms, while the guests erupted in cheers. The newly engaged couple shared a couple of sweet, gentle kisses, then they each placed a kiss on Jade's cheeks. The funniest part had to be their daughter's sequel, as if she was cheering about her mommy and daddy's engagement.

"Look, it's great that you two are gonna get married, but I wanna warn my future son-in-law about something." Mr. Morgan said, putting his arm around Logan's shoulders. "You hurt my daughter, I hurt you. Got that, pretty boy?"

"Uh huh." Logan was scared, so his voice was a little higher pitched than normal. That always happened when something (or someone) freaked him out.

"Daddy!" Chase scolded.

"Well!"

"Let's get something to eat, baby." Chase rolled her eyes, leading Logan into the kitchen.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day, hon." Mandy said, kissing her cheek before walking out the door. Other guests said the same thing as they left the house, and she waved in response. During the party, she and Logan decided to spend the night here. Mama Knight and Mandy were both nice enough to bring each of them some overnight stuff such as clothes, toothbrushes, and stuff like that.

"Okay," She said after the final guest left. "What do you wanna do now? The day isn't over yet."

"Go for a swim in the pool?" Logan suggested. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Morgan had taken Jade upstairs after she got a little fussy, leaving Chase and Logan alone to tend to the guests. Chase still couldn't believe that Logan and her parents had thrown her a surprise Mother's Day party, and she really couldn't believe that Logan had proposed.

"Sounds good." Chase said, kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand. "We just need to get changed in our swimsuits."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the pool, relaxing under the Los Angeles stars. Well, swimming anyway. There was just one problem, but it wasn't that bad. Logan got a kick out of grabbing Chase and throwing her around. She hated it, but he thought it was funny. He was laughing right now, even as she slapped his shoulder.

"You do realize we're out here _all alone_, right?" He whispered mischievously. She gave him a flat expression, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Now that they were engaged, she didn't wanna do _anything _until they were married. Her parents would throw a fit if she had _another _child out of wedlock. Honestly, she didn't want that either. She probably wouldn't have anymore children until she turned twenty five.

"Did you get dropped on your head as a baby?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mean..." Logan muttered, while Chase giggled. She kissed him gently, playfully poking his stomach. He whined softly, pushing her hands away. She smirked as she started tickling him, laughing when he screamed and tried to swim away. But she jumped on his back and refused to let go, while he protested in a joking manner.

"Don't be such a baby!" She teased.

"I'm gonna tell Jade you said that!" Logan answered childishly.

"You are so immature." Chase murmured, kissing him with a smile on her face. The teasing stopped after that and they spent the rest of their pool time celebrating all the wonderful things to come.

* * *

**So I'm thinking another chapter of Stuck In My Head later:)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Graduation

**Ah, didn't JMLHCPKSfan do a great job on this one?! :D**

* * *

Jade squirmed in Logan's lap, crying to get down. She wanted to play- to walk around- because she had just woken up from a nap and was full of energy. But of course, the ceremony was about to begin.

Her dark eyes met his, tearful, and her lip quivered.

"You can't get down, Baby." he sighed. He planned on taking her out in the hallway after Chase's name was called- they were close to the exit.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"I'm sorry!" he groaned. He hated it when she cried. "Wanna play on my phone?"

He took out his phone and put on some children's game for her, which kept her busy for a while as the graduated filed into their seats.

There seemed to be endless speeches, making Logan want to cry. There were 200 Seniors graduating, so he knew this would be a long ceremony. He wanted to take Jade out in the hall now but knew he might miss Chase's name being called if he did.

Finally they started with the diplomas. Jade got bored of the game and squirmed uneasily in Logan's lap.

"Wanna listen to music?" Logan whispered. Jade pouted as her father unraveled the headphones and plugged them in, putting them into her ears. He put the phone on shuffle and she finally calmed down, her head on his shoulder, as she listened to "Na Na Na". Logan really liked that song- it was one of the few BTR songs he had on there. Jade liked it a lot, too.

It only took half an hour for Jade to get bored yet again and pull out the earphones impatiently. Luckily, they were already in the M's and it was almost Chase's turn. Mrs. Morgan had left to take pictures.

"Chase Emily Morgan."

"Look- who's that?" Logan whispered, pointing to Chase walking up on stage.

"MAMA!" Jade screamed, making both Logan and Chase blush- Logan clapping a hand over his daughter's mouth. People turned to stare at Jade, who was anxiously trying to get out of Logan's grasp to get to Chase. Chase smiled, embarrassed, as she took her diploma.

As she sat down, she shot Logan a look, then a grin. Jade happily waved after mother, Chase waving back.

"C'mon, Baby. Let's go play." Logan whispered, taking the diaper bag and picking Jade up, sneaking out into the hallway and snaking around a few to allow Jade to scream without being disruptive. He put her on the ground, allowing her to hobble around freely as he bought a Coke and some animal crackers from the machine. Then he sat against the wall, watching Jade walk excitedly around.

"Hey! Booger!" he called to her, making her giggle and look his way. "Want crackers?"

She made her way to him and sat in his lap.

"Hands." he instructed. She held out a hand to him and he squirted hand sanitizer into it, manually rubbing her hands together to cleanse them. It was something that he and Chase agree to do every time she would be touching her food- she liked to touch EVERYTHING, like most kids her age, and they didn't want her catching anything.

She smelled her hands happily- liking the scent of Sweet Pea- as Logan held a lion cracker before her.

"Lion." he referred. She mimicked him almost perfectly and he smiled and broke the cracker into pieces, allowing her to pick them out of his hand and eat them. He knew she was probably hungry- it was her lunch time.

"More?" he asked. She nodded and he held out a giraffe cracker. She couldn't say giraffe so well, but he laughed at how hard she tried and snapped it's neck to feed the head to her. As she ate, he got an apple juice box out of the diaper bag and prepared it for her- Jade chugging it down immediately. She looked at it for more, but he didn't have another juice box. She reached for the Coke by his side and he sighed.

"You can't have soda." he said seriously, snatching it up.

She gave him that look- where she made her eyes big and lip quiver- and he sighed.

"Don't tell Mommy, okay?"

He uncapped the bottle and tilted it to her mouth, giving her a sip. That was it- just a sip to make her happy. After that, she got up and walked off again, leaving Logan to eat the rest of the animal crackers.

* * *

"Congrats, baby." Logan grinned, Jade on his shoulders, as he approached Chase after the ceremony was over. He was lucky- even Mr. and Mrs. Morgan hadn't found there way to her yet.

"Did you tell her to yell at me?" Chase asked with a smile.

"No. That was all her." Logan grinned, taking the child from his shoulders and kissing Chase. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feelin' pretty good. Anxious to get away from this school and never see the people here ever again." Chase sighed.

"It's your lucky day! Cause that's exactly what's gonna happen!" Logan grinned as Jade turned her head and grinned and waved at someone. Logan turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Morgan hugging their daughter happily.

"Wanna get going? Mrs. Knight has a nice dinner prepared for us." Mr. Morgan said, taking Jade from me and holding her.

"The sooner the better." Chase said, rolling her eyes.

"Pictures!" Mrs. Morgan sang. "Gotta get pictures!"

She flipped out her camera and Chase groaned.

"Make it snappy, Mom." she instructed as she slipped an arm around Logan's waist, Logan getting the hint and wrapping his own arm around her, smiling for the camera. Then Jade was thrown in there. Then Logan took the camera to take pictures of Chase and her parents. He had to note how cute she looked in her cap and gown.

"Let's GO!" Chase groaned after everything was gone.

"Okay! Fine." Mrs. Morgan said, picking Jade up and leading us out.

* * *

Everyone was at Mrs. Knight's house- Kendall, James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, and some of Chase's family.

"Congrats, little girl." James smiled, roughly looping an arm around Chase's neck and shaking her. "Finally free."

"You're gonna break her!" Logan argued. Chase just laughed and wrapped an arm around James's waist. Logan knew she was just stealing James's wallet and putting it in her own pocket, just to see how long it would take him to notice. It was their thing- Logan'll never understand it. And he'll never understand why James wasn't more careful when he knew it was gonna happen.

James's eyes lit up when he saw Jade approach us. He let go of Chase to swoop down and pick her up.

"Jadey, who's this? What's his name?" Chase quizzed. Jade DID know most names, but it was a matter of remembering. They quizzed her a lot- saying names and what it was that she wanted.

"Uh-" Jade began, scrunching up her nose.

"You know my name, you little fart." James teased. "Think!"

"I can see the steam coming from her ears." Carlos giggled from behind as he passed.

"Uncle Jamie?" Chase said slowly. Jade's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Jamie." she repeated knowingly.

"How come you don't know my name? Don't you love me, Jadey?" James giggled, tickling her stomach, making her laugh.

"Don't take it personally. At least your name isn't excruciatingly long for a one year old." Kendall snorted, patting James's shoulder as he joined the circle.

"Who's that, Jadey?" James asked, pointing to Kendall.

"Kenny!" Jade squealed. Kendall grinned and held up his hand for a high-five, which she slapped happily. Nobody knew why she remembered only Kendall's name on cue, but they didn't question it too much.

Logan took Chase under his arm, kissing her temple.

"She's so perfect." she murmured as they watched James and Kendall quiz their daughter on various names of people, like her grandparents and other people she knew.

"Of course she is. She came from you." Logan whispered in her ear.

"And you." Chase giggled.

"But she didn't cook in my oven for nine months." Logan sang.

Chase laughed and turned to hug him. She was quite exhausted- like she always seemed to be lately (it wasn't so bad now that Logan was there to help with Jade)- and was glad that Logan was there to constantly whisper sweet nothings in her ear. And she knew he always would be. She found herself squeezing him tighter at the remembrance of their future wedding.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	19. Birthday Girl

**I wrote this chapter:)**

* * *

"Jade, how old are you today?" Chase quizzed her daughter. She smiled when Jade raised one finger, grinning sheepishly. "That's right! One!"

"Dada!" Jade pointed over at Logan, who was busy helping Mama Knight decorate the birthday cake.

"Yeah, that's daddy!" Chase said, picking Jade up. She couldn't believe that their little girl was a year old. In just one year, Jade had gone from a helpless infant to an (almost) independent toddler. She had some teeth, she was talking more, she had a full head of brown hair, and she had only grown more affectionate. On a not-so-positive note, she also throws a few tantrums every once in a while.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked, pointing to a poster on the wall. Jade was having a puppy themed party, so they got plenty of puppy themed decorations. One decoration includes this poster of a cute beagle puppy cartoon. "Is that a cat?"

Jade shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Chase questioned. "Is that a puppy?"

The one year old baby nodded.

"That's right! Good job, Jadey." She put her child down, letting her toddle around the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan insisted on having the party at their house, since it was fairly large. So far, it was proving to be a fantastic location for a sweet little girl's first birthday party. Jade always loved coming to her grandparents house and having plenty of room to run around.

"Can I please have my wallet?" A familiar hand appeared in front of Chase, and she looked up to find James standing there. She sighed heavily, handing him the wallet she had "borrowed." It always took him, like, ten minutes to figure out when his wallet was missing, sometimes even longer.

"Jamie!" Jade pointed at the tallest of her three uncles.

"Jade, do you wanna give Uncle Jamie a hug?" Chase asked.

"Happy birthday, little girl!" James said, picking her up. She spoke gibberish to him, occupying herself by playing with his hair. Jade giggled and kissed her daughter's cheek before returning to the kitchen. She adored the cake that Mama Knight had made, especially the way it was decorated. It was a delicious chocolate cake with pink strawberry icing, "Happy 1st Birthday, Jade" written in purple, and a puppy drawn with red icing.

"Great job!" She exclaimed, kissing her fiance's cheek. "It looks great."

"I hope Jade doesn't make a mess with it." Logan chuckled, kissing her nose. She hugged his waist, looking around the busy household.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie-" Carlos started to sing...to the birthday girl.

"Carlos, don't even think about it!" Logan interrupted, while Chase giggled and buried her face in his chest. For some reason, Carlos seemed to get a kick out of singing Jade the most inappropriate songs. Well, Chase and Logan didn't appreciate that. The last thing they needed was their one year old singing about "big butts."

"Look what I brought!" Lucy said enthusiastically, walking into the house. She was holding a baby that looked only a little older than Jade.

"Who's that?" Chase asked with a curious look.

"This is my little cousin, Maggie." Lucy replied, sitting the child down. Maggie toddled around the room and this caught the attention of Jade, who began squirming in James's arms. He finally sat her down and she began giggling and chasing the other baby around the room. Maggie giggled too as she ran away from the birthday girl.

"Keep an eye on them." She told James, who nodded and followed the two small children.

"I figured that Jade might like a little friend to play with." Lucy said, grabbing a Coke from the cooler.

"I think she's excited." Logan responded, laughing when Maggie turned around and started chasing Jade. There was nothing like the sight of two toddlers chasing each other around. He was almost tempted to get his phone and video tape the scene. Marcos Del Posy (BTR's director for "The City Is Ours") was gonna be taking pictures.

"Drink!" Maggie exclaimed, pointing at the cooler.

"Your mom said you can't have coke!"

They all burst out laughing when Maggie stuck her tongue out at Lucy and turned around, leaving the kitchen. Wow, that kid had more sass than Jade! And Jade had a lot of sass for her age. Chase couldn't even count the times that the child has "argued" with someone. Just the other day, Logan wanted to get her dressed and it took ten minutes for him to convince her to let him. She just wanted to stay in her PJs!

"Any plans for the wedding yet?" Mama Knight asked.

"We're thinking a fall wedding." Chase said, letting go of Logan. Mama Knight nodded in approval, then Chase went to make sure that Jade was staying out of trouble. Aww, she was greeting arriving guests with her grandmother. How sweet...Chase had read that children at this age could be shy sometimes, but that didn't seem to be the case with her daughter.

"Happy birthday!" Jo said, waving at the little girl. Chase watched as Jade followed Jo over to the table where the presents were being kept, keeping her eyes on the birthday girl. Then she looked at the door again and was surprised to see Father John standing with a present. She knew Logan wouldn't be happy about his presence.

"Chase, may I speak to you?" He asked her.

"Um, sure." She answered. "Jo, could you watch Jade?"

"No problem!" Jo said, picking the child up. Then Chase followed Father John to the back door, stepping onto the porch. She quietly thanked him as he pulled out a chair for her, taking a seat. She wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Before the party gets started, I'd like to talk to you about the past year, and how myself and the congregation have treated you." Father John said. "You and your parents have always been respected in our church and when you became pregnant, I couldn't believe it. I had always pictured you as being innocent and well behaved, and to here that you had engaged in premarital sex made me angry. Then you and Logan came to me and I said some...things, things that I now regret."

Chase thought back to that day, when he said that her child would be the "spawn of Satan." Maybe he finally realized that this isn't the case. Jade is the most wonderful little girl that Chase and Logan could ask for.

"I forgive you." Chase told him. "Anyway, come on inside and I'll get you a glass of lemonade. The party's about to start!"

"Thank you, Chase."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jade! Happy birthday to you!" The guests cheered as Chase helped Jade blow out the candle on her cake. Logan snapped a few pics on his phone, smiling as his fiancee put Jade in her high chair. He waved when Jade looked at him, kneeling beside her to kiss her cheek.

"Are you having a good birthday?" He cooed, chuckling when she reached for his hair. He grinned as he kissed the top of her head, standing up. Chase was cutting a slice of cake for her, a cake that he and Mama Knight made specially for the birthday girl. Like Chase, he couldn't believe that their little girl was a year old.

"Mama!" Jade exclaimed, pointing at her mother.

"Mama's getting your cake." He informed her, putting his phone in his hoodie's pocket. Chase put the cake and a sippy cup filled with milk in front of her.

Ten minutes later, mostly everyone had gotten some cake and they were sitting in various places around the house, engaging in friendly conversation. Logan found himself sitting on the couch with Jade, watching Spongebob reruns. She was giggling like mad and giving bystanders something to be amused about.

"We're gonna let you open presents in a minute." He informed her. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

She didn't even answer. She just kept giggling at Spongebob's crazy antics. Oh, this girl is something else.

* * *

"You can play with these during bath time!" Chase said, showing Jade the bath toys that Carlos had gotten here. She sure seemed interested in the rubber ducky. She also got a toy phone from James, which was cool because it would teach her about numbers, she could hear songs, and Chase could record a message on it so Jade could get a "call" from her mommy anytime. Kendall got her some colorful blocks, which she'll surely have lots of fun with.

"Alright, let's see what mama and daddy got you." Logan said, grabbing a bag. Chase winked at him and helped Jade take out the paper, reaching inside to take out a purple and white stuffed puppy. A chorus of "awww" filled the room as Chase handed the stuffed animal to Jade, who babbled and began chewing on the ear. Oh, that silly girl!

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." She said politely, walking to the front door. She could have sworn that all of the guests had already arrived. Had they missed someone? Frowning, she looked through the peep hole, and her frown immediately turned into a look of horror. What was Tyler doing here? He brought a present, but that didn't matter because Chase didn't wanna see him ever again.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to bring my princess her gift."

"She's not _your _princess." Chase answered bitterly. "She's mine and Logan's daughter."

"Chase, who's that?"

"Take a guess." Chase said in response to Logan's question. She saw her fiance's eyes darken when he saw Tyler, dreading what was to come. She really didn't want anyone fighting at her daughter's first birthday. Why was she thinking about that? Because she could tell that Logan and his bandmates were ready to beat this jerk into a pulp?

"Tyler, just leave." She whispered, ignoring his protests as she shut the door. She turned to face the guests, who all looked quite confused. Her parents still didn't know what he had done to her and she never wanted them to find out. The last thing she needed was the stress of seeing her dad go to jail.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Yeah." Chase lied. "Everything's fine!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	20. The Rest Of My Life

**My coauthor wrote this one! :)**

Chase looked at herself in the full body mirror in the bridal tent. Her white dress was strapless, having beautiful embroidery on the stomach, chest, and a little of the skirt. Her golden hair was made into loose curls down her back, light makeup decorating her face. A crown of roses sat atop her head. Suddenly he heard a wolf whistle and watched through the mirror James and Jade entered the tent, where Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Mrs. Morgan were.

She gave a little smile and turned to take Jade in her flower girl dress.

"Hey, baby." she smiled to Jade. "I'd kiss you, but I was given strict orders not to kiss ANYONE til your daddy. Don't wanna smear the gloss, right?"

"That's okay, I don't think it'd be right for you to kiss me anyway." James said with a joking wave.

She rolled her eyes to James, who just laughed.

"Why don't you go see your daddy? I'm sure he's freaking out about now." she suggested.

"Dada?" Jade questioned.

Chase laughed and lightly kissed her daughter's lips.

"This way YOU get some lip gloss, too!" she grinned, handing Jade to James. James waved as he left, Chase turning back to the mirror.

* * *

"Hello, Darling." James sang as he and Jade entered the Groom Tent, where Carlos and Kendall were hanging out.

"Hey, Babe." Logan said sarcastically, turning to take Jade. "And hello to you, Angel."

Jade scrunched up her nose in a smile, looking down to play with the rose pinned to Logan's tux.

"Chase thought you'd be nervous." James said, sitting on the arm of Carlos's chair.

"I'm not. Is she?"

"She seemed a little on edge." James shrugged. "Not a lot, though."

"I'm excited." Logan said happily. "But how long do I have before-"

"Logie, it's time." Mrs. Mitchell sang, entering the tent.

"Nevermind." Logan laughed, then hugged his mom, who had obviously been crying.

"Just can't believe-"

"Your baby's getting married. Yeah, yeah." Logan laughed. His mom had said it several times so far in the day. "C'mon, Mom. It's time."

They linked arms and made their way down the isle, Logan wanting to take his shoes off for his feet to sink into the sand. Yeah- a beach wedding. And from the looks of how it turned out, Chase would be thrilled with it.

"I love you, Logie." Mrs. Mitchell smiled sentimentally at the end of the isle. Logan grinned and kissed his mom's cheek.

"Love you too, Mom."

She turned and took her seat as Logan saw Carlos, Kendall, and James make their ways down the isle to take their place beside him at the altar.

Mrs. Morgan and Jade then appeared, Mrs. Morgan assisting Jade as she tossed red rose petals on the isle. Logan couldn't help but grin at how cute his daughter was- her dark hair curled into neat ringlets, her little white dress blowing in the wind, bare feet sinking into the sand. Finally she took her seat with Mrs. Morgan and Mama Knight in the front row and the music began.

Jo, Camille, and Lucy came down the isle in their rose red dresses, feet bare, and took their places.

Logan's breath caught, heart pounding, mouth gaping, as Chase appeared at the end of the isle. Her dress flowed behind her- made of a light material so that it would blow and reveal her bare feet. She looked absolutely stunning. He thought that Chase was beautiful anyway, and normally didn't like it so much when wore makeup, but man... She was breathtaking.

On her father's arm, she smiled at everyone in the audience, who were standing and gawking. Finally, after her father kissed her cheek and she turned to the altar, she made eye contact with Logan, her crystal blue eyes full of excitement with a hint of nerves.

Logan just stared at her as she took her place before him and Father John started talking.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Chase whispered with a grin.

Logan snapped his mouth shut with a smile.

"You look-"

"Shut up!" Chase whispered. "He's talking."

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes.

Finally the time for vows came.

"Logan... I dunno how I was as lucky as I was to meet you. You're my perfect other half. Always keeping me in line, reasoning through things for me, making sure Jade's taken care of. But other than that, you accept me for who I am. You took me back even after I made the biggest mistake of my life. You've been the best father that anyone could ask for... The best boyfriend, best friend, best fiance ever. So thank you. If I had never made that one decision to go to work with Aunt Mandy the day I met you, where would I be? I can't even imagine... But I DO know I wouldn't have Jade. Wouldn't be here getting married. Wouldn't have six best friends. Wouldn't be so... HAPPY. So thank you. And I love you." Chase said, looking deeply into Logan's eyes. Logan grinned and cleared his throat.

"Outdoing me yet again." he said, making the audience laugh. "I dunno what I could say to you here that I don't say to you every day. I mean... You're my best friend. The one that cuddles with me at night. The one that helps me take care of my daughter. The one who knows exactly how to make me feel better when I'm down. I can look in your eyes anytime and KNOW... Everything's gonna be okay. I hope when you look into my eyes you see that, too. See that it'll be okay. See that I'm gonna take care of you for as long as you let me. See that I'll always be here for you. See that I love you more than anything... Well, you AND Jade. You're the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I can pour my soul into my singing. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Chase."

After that, the two did the candle lighting ceremony.

Finally the ring ceremony.

"Chase, take this ring as a symbol for my love for you. As the shape of it has no end, my love for you is eternal." Logan murmured, slipping the ring over her ring finger.

"I'll wear it with pride for the rest of my life." Chase grinned, taking Logan's plain silver band. "Logan, I hope you'll take this ring and remember that like the metal it is made from, my love for you is strong and beautiful."

Logan grinned as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Of course I'll take it." he smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Father John said grandly and Chase clashed herself into her new husband, arms around his neck, and mashed her lips into his.

"So now I'm the bride?" Logan giggled, but she only kissed him more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mitchell." Father John announced, making the audience cheer.

* * *

Logan finally took off his shoes as he and Chase had their first dance.

"I can't get over how amazing you look." he murmured.

"Yeah, yeah. It was Camille." Chase laughed. "And Jo. They helped a lot."

Logan smiled and pulled her closer.

"Chase?"

"Hm?"

"We're married."

"I know. How exciting."

"I love you so much."

"But little do you know, I love you more." Chase smiled, forehead pressed to Logan's.

* * *

They left for their honeymoon immediately after the reception. They were flying to Maui- Chase had never been, but Logan had been plenty of times (he loved it).

And it was the first time that they made love and it wasn't wrong.

* * *

**I'm updating Stuck In My Head and Haunted today! :D**

**Oh, and I'm going to a water park tomorrow! *claps hands***

**Review! :D**


	21. A Beautiful Life

**JMLHCPKSfan and I both wrote this one, since it's the last chapter:)**

* * *

Logan was having a peaceful dream- a dream about when he and Chase were younger- before Jade- and would just hang out at the Palm Woods for hours, doing nothing but talking. Chase, with her youthful, innocent eyes, her thin complexion, her pink diamond cross on the chain around her neck at all times. In the dream they were just at the pool, feet in the water, doing nothing but holding hands. He kept thinking that there was something missing... But his dreaming mind couldn't put a finger on it...

A scream and a cry broke through his dream- "Daddy!"- as he propped himself sleepily on an elbow, seeing the colorful lights on the baby monitor lighting up to the sound.

"I got it-" Chase grumbled sleepily, making to get up. Logan pushed her back down.

"Sleep, babe. I got this one."

He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 10 am. The curtains in their room were together, lights out, making it easy for the tired parents to sleep. Man, he never planned on sleeping in like this... But he and Chase had been up late nights constantly.

No, it wasn't Jade crying. Jade was four now. The one that was crying for Logan was Daphne- the couple's one and a half year old daughter.

Daphne was WAY different from Jade was at one and a half... Daphne was wild and hyper and ALWAYS wanted to play. She only seemed to be tired in the middle of the day, but was recharged by the end of the nap. When Chase and Logan tried keeping her from napping in order to get her to sleep at night, Daphne would end up sleeping anyway.

So it always took a long time to get Daphne to settle down at bed time. Logan sung to her, Chase read to her, they tried everything. Lately they hadn't gotten to sleep until early morning. Last night Chase stayed up with her until she went to sleep, so Logan knew it was his duty to take care of Daphne that morning.

He opened the door and made his way next door into Daphne's room, seeing Jade already reaching through the bars of the crib, stroking her baby sister's cheek. Daphne was calming down, but still crying.

"Jadey, what're you doing up?" Logan asked sleepily, ruffing her hair and picking Daphne up out of the crib.

"I woke up a while ago and ate cereal and watched Spongebob." she said happily. "I was gonna take care of Daphey for you, Daddy."

Logan's heart melted at how sweet his first born was as he picked Daphne up, who was standing in the crib and reaching for him.

"How come you didn't wake us up?"

"Cause I know you and Mommy are real tired and I knew you wanted to sleep." Jade said sweetly.

"That's sweet, baby." Logan grinned, bending to kiss Jade on the top of the head before turning to Daphne.

"Daphey, wassa matter?" he asked, but immediately knew. It was definitely time for a diaper change.

He brought her over to the changing table, where Jade stood on her stool to watch. She loved helping take care of Daphne.

"Daddy!" Daphne squealed, kicking her legs.

"Daphne Marie!" Logan said in a warning voice. "Be still."

Daphne giggled and kept kicking, Logan being forced to change her diaper anyways. He didn't even mess with the clothes- the child would have to be okay in just a diaper.

"C'mon, Jadey. Guess we should get Mommy up now." Logan said, picking Daphne up, who wiggled in his arms.

"Down!" Daphne insisted. Logan sighed and put her down- the child running ahead only to fall, get back up, and run to play in the living room.

"Jadey, will you go watch over your sister?" Logan asked. Jade nodded excitedly- she loved to be given responsibilities.

He hated to do it, but Logan went into his and Chase's bedroom and turned on the lights.

"C'mon, baby. It's ten." he said softly, poking her before going to open the curtains. It may not seem like ten was such a late time, but for the two young parents it was.

Normally Logan and Jade got up at about 7:30, Chase getting up at about 8, Daphne waking up at about 8:30.

Chase groaned and covered her head with the blanket. Logan giggled and tackled her, straddling her as he tickled his wife until she uncovered her face.

"Get up, Mommy. Your girls need you awake sometime today." he smiled.

"Bull." she giggled. "They got Mister Mom here to take care of them."

"I was thinking we could take the girls down to the beach today." Logan proposed.

"Okay. You have fun with that." Chase nodded.

"Mommy's coming, too." Logan grinned.

"Hmm... Course she is." Chase sighed.

Logan smiled and bent down to kiss her before getting off of her. She sighed and got up, too. Even after the second child, somehow Chase had held up her body. Logan liked the extra curves she had now... Although she always complained that she was fat and even started working out with James now and then. Logan constantly assured her that she was sexier than ever and that it could be worse, but she didn't listen. She wanted her body back to the way it was BEFORE Jade. Logan had also gained a little as he aged, but he didn't mind. Chase didn't seem to, either.

He watched as Chase made her way out of the bedroom in one of his t-shirt and underwear, like normal. She liked to sleep this way. Logan didn't question it.

"Breakfast time!" she said cheerfully as she came into view of the girls. No matter how tired and cranky she was, she always plastered on a happy face for her kids- it was one of the things Logan loved most about her.

"I got it." Logan said, guiding her away from the kitchen and sitting her on the couch with Jade, who was ignoring the ruckus Daphne was causing in her play in order to watch Spongebob. She smiled thankfully up to her husband as he bent down to kiss her again.

"Mmm- two in the course of a minute? I love it." she grinned, biting her lip.

Logan made his way to the kitchen to make him, Chase, and Daphne cereal. Cheerios for Daphne, Special K for Chase, and good ole Cocoa Puffs for Logan.

"Daph, come sit at the table and eat with Daddy!" Logan called, setting her bowl on the tray of her high-chair, his on the table. She got up and ran to him, Logan helping her into her high-chair.

He brought Chase's cereal to her, who was holding Jade in her lap as they watched cartoons. She held the bowl in Jade's lap, allowing Jade to have a bite here and there.

When the question "How come Mommy gets to eat in the living room?" came up from Jade, Chase would simply say "When you pop out your own children someday, you'll be able to eat wherever you want, too."

"C'mon, Jadey. Let's get ready for the beach." Logan called, picking Daphne up after she finished her breakfast. Chase allowed Jade to get out of her lap and turned on The Bachelor reruns as she ate.

"I'll come help in a sec, babe!" she called unconvincingly. It wasn't that she wasn't helpful with the girls. Logan just spoiled her a lot by doing most of the work.

He smiled as Daphne babbled, kissing her pudgy cheeks. While Jade looked a lot like her daddy, Daphne was the spitting image of Chase. Both were beautiful little girls, regardless of who they looked like. They also got their parents personalities. Jade was a lot like Logan and he suspected that Daphne would be a lot like her mama.

"Beach, beach, beach!" Jade cheered, jumping up and down.

"Whoa, calm down!" Logan chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Let's get you girls ready."

* * *

"Weeeeee!" Chase spun around with Daphne in her arms, while the baby girl squealed happily. Chase was standing in the water, the ocean barely coming up to her ankles. At twenty one years old, she was full of energy, which was useful since she had two small children. She needed the energy to chase them around.

"Daddy, help me with my sand castle!" Jade whined.

"Okay, baby!" Logan said as he began assisting her with her sand castle. Chase watched them for a moment, smiling while Daphne tugged on her hair. She never thought she'd become a mother at seventeen, but she wouldn't trade her kids for anything. Jade and Daphne were her world, her everything. She couldn't imagine life without them.

"Daph, you wanna help daddy and your sister build a sand castle?" She asked, in which Daphne nodded in response. Gently sitting Daphne down, Chase took her hand and led her over to Logan and Jade, sitting beside her husband. She kissed his shoulder, watching as Daphne picked up sand and dropped it in a bucket.

"That's all you're gonna do, baby girl?" Logan asked her. She nodded in response, a big smile on her face. She squeaked, pouring the sand out of the bucket. Oh, what a funny little girl. Maybe she could be a comedian when she grew up.

"They're ours." Logan whispered in her ear.

"I know." Chase smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She lovingly watched their daughters, thinking back on the past four years of her life. She had Jade at seventeen, slowly repaired her relationship with her family and fellow churchgoers, graduated, married Logan, and had another child at twenty years old. She didn't go to college, instead choosing to be a full time mom, but only because Logan had a good paying career and college was unnecessary.

Next thing they knew, Jade was hugging them, followed by Daphne dropping onto Logan's lap. The family shared a group hug, showing their love and affection to the world. Yes, this was how it was meant to be. As scary as being a teen mom was, she wouldn't change her life for anything. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful daughters. She couldn't possibly ask for more.

* * *

**This was my first collab and I've had so much fun writing with JMLHCPKSfan:) Thanks to everyone that reviewed too! :D**

**Review this chapter? :D**


End file.
